Anala in Aladdin 1-3
by Elven Silver Power Ranger
Summary: Anala is an 18 year old who still obsesses about Aladdin. One night while watching the movie she finds out she's In her favorite movie! be nice this is the first fanfiction I have ever written. constructive criticism allowed but Flames will be ignored so don't bother! Rated to be safe for mild language may get rated higher in later chapters! enjoy! Will eventually cover all movies!
1. Aladdin Rocks!

I own nothing but my character Anala and she is mine you can't steal her!

Aladdin movies rock!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"I screamed in frustration. I was just about ready to throw my advanced placement calculus book out the window. "I swear these problems are made up by people who have no life. There is no way any sane person would ever give these problems to a 18 year old." I'm not very tall for my age about six foot I have long caramel brown hair that reaches almost all the way to my knees, although when it's in a ponytail it only goes to the small of my back. I'm really into track and competitive swimming so most of my muscles are toned and my eyes are an very interesting silver color, they're almost metallic. I spend almost as much time outside as I do inside so I have a decent tan nothing to be jealous of but I'm not pale! My normal clothing is t-shirt and blue jeans, I never wear dresses, I'm very tomboyish but football doesn't keep my attention. And if you can't tell I absolutely HATE AP Calculus!

I had been up for the past six hours trying to finish my homework assignment for Mr. Rice's class. I know a lot of kids complain about their teachers, but I've never had a problem with mine they are all pretty understanding. But this was ridiculous no one my age could figure out what are the values of each anti-derivative/integral?

(a) (d/dx)

I 5x^6

I cos (t^2) e^2t dt

I 2x^3

I shook my head in confusion. Who comes up with this stuff? Just then I heard my mom call from the bottom of the stairs

"Anala are you ok up there".

I rolled my eyes and shouted back, "I'm Fine ma it's just this stupid calculus problem it's driving me insane."

"Well why don't you take a break and watch a movie, it will be easier to figure out if you're not stressing over it." I love my mom she always knows the right thing to say.

"Ok thanks ma, I will." I head a rumbling sound and looked out my window, rain was pouring down, rattling against my window, and streaks of lightning brightened the sky for a brief moment before thunder was herd. I loved watching thunderstorms they were so beautiful, as long as you weren't outside that is. I rose from my desk and walked over to my TV set. Ma had bought it for me as long as I promised not to spend all my time in my room. I popped in my favorite dvd. My family knows how much I have always loved the Aladdin movies so for my birthday this last year they had called the Disney company and ordered me a dvd with all three movies on it, best gift in the world!

I walked over to my bed and lay down and propped my head on my hands as the commercials came on. I found it funny how I loved watching the commercials, it made me feel really old when it said coming in the summer of 1993. I leaned forward in anticipation as the movie began, I had watched these movies so many times I knew each line, and song, by heart. As the peddler came on ridding his camel I couldn't help but sing along with him!

_Oh I come from a land_

_From a faraway place_

_Where the caravan camels roam_

_Where it's flat and immense_

_And the heat is intense_

_It's barbaric, but hey-it's home!_

_When the wind's at your back_

_And the sun's from the west_

_And the sand in the glass is right_

_Come on down,_

_Stop on by_

_Hop a carpet and fly_

_To another Arabian night!_

_Arabian nights_

_Like Arabian days_

_More often than not_

_Are hotter than hot_

_In a lot of good ways_

_Arabian nights_

_'Neath Arabian moons_

_A fool off his guard_

_Could fall and fall hard_

_Out there on the dunes._

Suddenly the crash of thunder was much closer than it was before and lightning flashed just outside my window and the power went out.

"Well this just sucks I hope my DVD is ok I can't afford to replace it on my salary." I got up to check on my disc. As soon as I touched the DVD player lightning flashed again and I got the worst electric shock of my life and I screamed as the world around my world went black.

"ow did someone get the plate on the pickup that hit me?" I groaned as I sat up rubbing my head. I felt as if I just got pulverized, as I blinked in confusion I realized I wasn't in my room anymore. I stared open mouthed at the miles of sad that surrounded me and gazed up at the star filled sky.

"Toto I don't think we're in Wisconsin anymore" I whispered to myself. (Ok yes I watch wizard of Oz as well but Aladdin is twenty times better) I stood up and brushed the sand from my jeans and straitened my green t-shirt as I looked around confused as to what my next more would be.

"You...are late"

I jumped about ten feet in the air at the dark rumbling voice that seemed to ring out and fill the night. I knew that voice, that was the voice of Jafar, the antagonist of the first two Aladdin movies.

"A thousand apologies, O patient one."

"You have it, then?"

"I had to slit a few throats to get it."

My face scrunched in confusion, wait a minute this was the opening part of the Aladdin movie, the part where Jafar tries to get Gazeem to go into the cave of wonders. I looked around to try and discern where the voices were coming from.

"Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure!"

I shocked shriek was heard then and I couldn't help but giggle, don't get me wrong I love the good guys of this movie, most specifically Gene but I've yet to find a movie I love that doesn't have an awesome bad guy, Jafar and Iago fit the bill nicely.

"Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you."

"What's coming to you! Awk!"

I walked nearer to where I assumed the voices were, how did people travel in the desert I could barely see a thing.

"Quickly, follow the trail!"

The thunder of horses hooves were head and I instinctively ducked behind one of the taller sand dunes. I got on my hands and knees and crawled to the top peeking my head over the top to see a valley with tigers head, Cave of wonders and the two men on horseback.

"Who disturbs my slumber?"

"It is I, Gazeem, a humble thief."

"Know this. Only two may enter here. Those whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough. And the Gem of the desert "

I shook my head in confusion, 'gem of the desert?' that was a new one in my book, and I had watched this movie ten thousand times over, and I knew that wasn't one of the lines in it.

I felt a pang of sadness as Gazeem looked confusedly at Jafar, I knew the guy was a thief but that still didn't' make me feel any better about the fact that he was about to die.

"What are you waiting for? Go on!"

I growled deep within my throat. This was one of the many moments in the movie that I wish I could have thrown something at the jerk, he was such an insensitive two faced son of a Jackal! I think Aladdin described him appropriately! I watched as Gazeem stepped lightly on the first stair and signed as nothing happened. Then the cave roared with fury and closed over Gazeem who was screaming in terror. I said a silent prayer for his soul as the caves voice reverberated around us.

"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough."

I watched as Iago dug himself out of the sand, grabbed the two halves of the beetle and flew to Jafar.

"I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!"

I snickered at the foolish bird. He was one of my favorite villain/hero characters.

"Patience, Iago. Patience. Gazeem was obviously less than worthy."

"Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred-I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big prob-"

I instantly clamped a hand over my mouth. Oh crap I had said that line aloud with Iago. Jafar was looking around suspiciously and called out

"Who's there".

Crap this was not part of the movie I was so dead!


	2. Almost Caught!

Again I own nothing but Anala!

Quick recap:_ I instantly clamped a hand over my mouth. Oh crap I had said that line aloud with Iago. Jafar was looking around suspiciously and called out_

"_Who's there"._

_Crap this was not part of the movie I was so dead._

I quickly ducked down so that I wouldn't be seen. Crap me and my big mouth don't I ever shut up. My heart was thundering so fast I could have easily gotten a heart attack. I held my breath; if Jafar found me out here I was a goner.

There was silence for a few heart beats before Iago said "I didn't hear anything Jafar so back to my question what are we gonna do we got a big proble.." Jafar clamped his hand over Iago's beak again to shut him up.

"Yes, we do. Only two may enter. I must find these two, this...diamond in the rough, and the Gem of the desert."

He kicked his horse and rode off , I finally allowed myself to breath and let out a sigh of relief. That was way too close for comfort. I looked down where the cave had been only moments before and sighed, what I wouldn't give to have met Gene already, Oh well. As I once again started brushing off sand, I swear I don't know how people live in the desert, I noticed Jafar had left Gazeem's Horse here and couldn't believe my luck, or for that matter his idiocy! I walked…well fell down the sand dunes till I was only a few feet from the horse. It reared on it's hind legs, kicking out at me, eyes wild and mane flailing in the wind! I practically crab walked backward trying not to get kicked in the face.

"easy boy, I'm not gonna hurt ya, I just need a ride out of here." I crooned at the stallion, as I had often seen my friend Sara do with her horses when they got spooked, speaking in quite, lulling tones. The horse jerked his head snorting at me and prancing in an agitated manner. A little calmer now but nowhere near calm enough for me to try and ride him. I tried again only to have him practically scream at me and now I was getting pissed! Scowling I stood stalking to the arrogant horse and forcefully grabbing his bridle so he would have to look at me.

"Now look here you arrogant, sad excuse for a mule, I don't like this arrangement ether but I'm not complaining! Now unless you want a one way trip to a glue factory you're gonna stop this nonsense this instant or so help me I will go terminator on your ass! Understand me!" by the end of this speech I was just about screaming and the horse stood there blinking at me, I'm guessing that's as close to a yes as I was gonna get!

"Good now come on were gonna try and find our way out of here"

As I swung up into the saddle I was seriously hoping he wasn't like Spirit in that Dreamworks film, if I starting hearing the music to 'Get off of my back' I was so walking to Agraba. When he didn't immediately throw me off I glanced around and found the tracks Jafar's horse had left. I turned the horse in that general direction and gently kicked his sides. We set off at a trot for what I hoped was Agrabah, my mood brightened at the thought, hey if I hurried maybe I could meet Aladdin before he gets chased by the guards.


	3. Me and my big mouth!

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!

As I finally road into Agrabah, I sneezed once again, no one ever mentions the dust you collect on these trips. I gazed at the city in aw! Chuckling I found myself quoting the Peddler from the beginning of the movie!

"Welcome to Agrabah, city of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the bazaar, on sale today! Come on down!" as I glanced around the bazar was abuzz with activity there was a jewelry sales man showing a beautiful silver necklace with a green gem in the center to a women in upper class clothing. There was a man selling figs, dates, pistachios, ect. Over there I saw the sword swallower demonstrating with the fire eater, I never really understood how they accomplished those tasks without getting hurt. The fisherman was selling his stock in a booth next to the fruit sales man. I could go on forever with all the booths and carts. I dismounted my horse and set him in the nearest stable, knowing he would easily find a good home, (hey this is Disney for crying out loud) I walked along the dirt street I got a lot of weird looks from the passing patrons, well I guess I was dressed a little weirdly for the time period, but I it was not like I could go get new clothes, I had no money, and I was nowhere near skilled enough to try and steel it without the help of one well known street rat. Speaking of which where would I find him, the movie never specified what happened before the guards chase him. I stood there contemplating for a few minutes then I remembered his hideout I could go there and wait for him. Now I knew it was somewhere near the palace but I'd have to do a bit of wandering.

"Damn it, why does this always happen to me!" I was running full out down the street. While I was looking for Aladdin's hideout I had accidentally bumped into some guards, ok maybe not accidentally but they were attacking a little boy who had stolen an apple, I kicked the head guard in the privates and…. well he didn't take that very well and now I'm running for my life.

"Stop you little street rat!" one of the guards was shouting at me

"Don't you idiots have anything better to do than chase me all over this blasted city!" I shouted back. I swear with how heavy these guys look they shouldn't be able to run this fast.

I turned down the nearest alley and slammed into right into someone causing us both to fall on our ass.

"Sorry I wasn't watching were I was…" I stopped and did a double take, wait a minute this was Aladdin.

"No harm done but I've got to split the guards around here don't think needing to eat is a good enough reason to steel" he sounded exactly the same as he does in the movies!

I snickered, "Your telling me these jerks need to go bother someone else for a…"

"Street Rats, they're over there, Razoul!" both Aladdin and I spun to see the Guards who had been chasing us.

"OH SHIT!" I shouted, spun on my heel, grabbed Al's hand and took off.

After regaining his balance from being jerked into motion Al was leading me.

"This way I know how we can lose them." He took off down another alley and I followed. We were zigzagging through alleys, streets, and stalls; but every time I looked over my shoulder the guards were still hot on our tails. Taking a left down a street of houses AL started up a flight of stairs.

"Why…are we… going ….up?" I ask between gasping for breath. Al looked back at me and smirked.

"Stairs are just gonna kill the guards," he said smiling, and I couldn't help but smile back. This was gonna be fun. We ran full tilt up the stairs, across the roof and skidded to a stop at the edge, there was no where else to go.

I glowered at Al, "Brilliant Smart One now what do we do". I spun around just as the guards reached the top of the Roof.

"Stop, thieves! I'll have your hands for trophies, street rats!"

Al looks back at the guards, down at the street floors below, and at the bread in his hand, I hadn't noticed he'd been carrying!

"All this for a loaf of bread?"

He jumps off the roof, I follow only seconds behind him, knowing, thankfully, that we wouldn't Die, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. we ski down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on ourselves as we goes. Finally, as were are nearing the end of the rope, at a window, a woman glares angrily at us reaches out and slams the shutters closed. we slammed into the shutters and falls to the street, his fall being broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around us. We got up covered in clothes and looked up at the shouting guards

"There they are" I Heard one of the guards shout at us.

"You won't get away so easy!" another one bellows.

Aladdin and I smile up at them together and say

"You think that was easy?" we look at each other and laugh; with our laughter we hear the laughter of several women. And we look over to see a few ladies conversing and laughing with us. I smiled and waved.

"You two, over that way, and you, with me. We'll find them." I froze as I heard Razuol shouting orders to his men, I turned an saw them at the end of the street. How the hell did they get down here so fast? Aladdin and I pull sheets over ourselves and wrapped ourselves in disguises. Then we rushed over to join the women.  
"Morning, ladies" Al says brightly I snickered and kept to myself as this conversation continued.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Aladdin?"

"Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught.."

A hand grabs ALADDIN's shoulder and yanks him back. It's Razoul. Aladdin's disguise falls off. Another pair of arms wrap around me and lift me off the ground as my disguise falls off.

"we're in trouble"


	4. We're in trouble!

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!

_Quick recap: "Morning, ladies" Al says brightly I snickered and kept to myself as this conversation continued._

"_Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Aladdin?"_

"_Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught.." _

_A hand grabs ALADDIN's shoulder and yanks him back. It's Razoul. Aladdin's disguise falls off. Another pair of arms wrap around me and lift me off the ground as my disguise falls off._

"_We're in trouble" _

Razoul looked at us angrily and said, "...and this time.." I head Abu screeching right before Razoul's hat was pulled down over his eyes, then Abu jumped on my guard and did the same and I laughed. Al smiled and saluted his companion.

"Perfect timing, Abu!" Abu screeched in agreement and we all laughed as Al Grabbed our hands and led us away from the Guards. This was it one of my favorite songs in the whole story.

"Come on, let's get outta here!"

_Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline_

_One swing ahead of the sword_

_we steal only what we can't afford_

_That's everything!_

Al battles a guard wielding a sword. He dodges a couple of swings, then pulls down the guard's pants. Abu raspberries the guard, then dodges an attack. The guard swings at Al,but destroys a barrel of fish. As we run off, the guard pulls a fish over his lower body as a pair of pants. And I laughed as we sped away!

_One jump ahead of the lawmen_

_That's all, and that's no joke_

_These guys don't appreciate We're broke!_

Al Drags Abu and I up a Pile of barrels to dodge the guards I look down I kick on of the barrels down the pile to knock over another guard!

"Strike!" I punched a fist into the air and whooped!

_Riffraff! Street rats!_

_Scoundrels! Take that!_

I think it's about high time I joined in on the fun so I grabbed the bread from al and dangled it over the guards heads and sang.

_Just a little snack, guys!_

We scamper off the edge of the platform as the guards shake it back and forth to dislodge us!

_Rip them open, take it back guys!_

_we can take a hint, gotta face the facts_

_You're our only friend, Abu!_

Al jumps off the platform grabs my hand and the three of us swing into a harem like a trio of acrobats.

_Who?!_

_Oh, it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom_

_He's become a one-man rise in crime_

Oh how typical we fall into a room of pretty girls and I'm instantly forgotten! I rolled my eyes and tried to pull Al from the obnoxious girls only to run into very tall, VERY angry women.

_I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em_

She swung a broom at us and we had to duck. Al's hat went flying and he grabbed it while I backed toward the window as he continued to flirt!

_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_

_Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

I was leaning against the window sill and rolled my eyes again. Al sat on the edge next to me and on of the girls pushed him out the window but not before Al grabbed ahold of my wrist taking me down with him!

"Al you asshole! You're gonna get me killed!" I screamed at him as we feel toward the ground!

Al laughed at me and grabbed ahold of some of the booth ropes to slow our descent. I ran a couple of paces to a nearby stage and ducked behind it to break the guard's line of sight. Al, being the showoff he is got on the stage behind the muscle man and pretended to follow the motions he was doing until Al misinterpreted his next move and was left standing out in the open. I glanced down the street to see the guards skid to a stop running into each other like a broken down train and giggled until I heard on of them shout, "There they are!" and Al and I were off running again!

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_

_One skip ahead of our doom_

_Next time gonna use a nom de plume._

Al and I start jumping across a group of sheep to get away from the guards who are picking them up and throwing them out of their path! Personally I think our way as faster.

_One jump ahead of the hitmen_

_One hit ahead of the flock_

_I think we'll take a stroll around the block._

As we clear the heard we put our hands in our pockets and pretend to casually walk.. well run, away! We hurdled a MAN sleeping on a bed of nails, of course one extremely large guard lands on him. Abu disguises himself with jewels until a shopkeeper discovers him!

_Stop thieves! _

_Vandals!_

_Outrage!_

_Scandal!_

Next thing I knew we were surrounded by guards with pointy swords! We backed up to the house behind us and all I could think was aw crap!

_Let's not be too hasty_

The door opens and a large, ugly lady comes out grabbing me and Aladdin around the waist clutching us to her chest!

_Still I think he's rather tasty_

We both tumble away from the crazy, and insanely creepy lady, then Al puts his arm around a guard , acting like they're all chums.

_Gotta eat to live,_

_gotta steal to eat_

_Otherwise we'd get along!_

_WRONG!_

They all jump into a pile and fight. When they stop, and the dust clears Al, Abu and I are already creeping away in barrels. We run across a flaming pit, followed by guards who hop up and down, screaming in pain as they cross the rocks. We passed a sword swallower, then I decided to go back, pull the sword out of the poor guy's mouth. I advanced on the guards, who retreat in fear.

"She's got a sword!" one of the guards shouted in terror. And I grinned evilly as I swung the sword around in fancy patterns!

Razoul rolled his eyes at the idiocy of his men and shouted, "You Idiots we've all got swords!"

"He he, should have let Abu do this, nice weather we're having well, gotta run." I dropped the sword and bolted after Aladdin!

_One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!_

_Vandals!_

_One hop ahead of the hump!_

_Street rats!_

_One trick ahead of disaster_

_Scoundrels!_

_They're quick-but we're much faster_

_Take that!_

we soon realized that the city guards have us walled in so we jump up and climb a robe trick being done on the street, as the guards all crash into each other. I stopped climbing only long enough to look back down at them and stick my tongue out at them, "nan nan nan na you can't catch us!" I quickly grabbed Al's offered hand as we ran across the roof to the other side and down to the street! Cut off again we climbed a set of stairs only to be blocked again and just before they swung their swords at us we jumped into a nearby window running across the room to the other window. I looked down with apprehension at how far down it was! I turned and laughed as I saw Al take a carpet and play bull fighter with the guards!

_Here goes, better throw my hand in_

_Wish me happy landin'_

_All I gotta do is jump!_

Grabbing my wrist he jumps out of the window and the guards follow us strait out the window, but they go straight down to the street, and land in a pile with the sign 'Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer.' we use the carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger. AL and Abu high-five each other.

"And now, esteemed effendi, we feast!" I couldn't help but laugh and Aladdin raised his head just high enough that I could see his eyes beneath his bangs and he smirked back. "Not bad for someone not use to the market guards, my names Aladdin or you can call me Al, and this is Abu one of my only friends." He gestured to himself and then to Abu. I smiled at them and gave an exaggerated bow!

"My name is Anala pleasure to make your acquaintance good sirs!" I opened one eye to look at him from my hunched over position and we both burst out laughing! Even Abu was on the ground laughing! Al looked up at me and brook a piece of bread off of his half and gave it to me!

"Here we never would have gotten away with this if not for you!" even as I knew differently I smiled and accepted the bread.

"Thanks I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" he cocked his head as he took in my appearance.

"You don't look like you're from around here and I know I haven't seen you around the market before where are you from?" I paused, damn it I'd read fanficitons like this before and I was not going to tell him I was from another dimension no way no how! I was always really good at improve at school though so I gave it a shot!

"I'm not really from anywhere in particular my family lived in a traveling caravan and sold odds and ends in the cities we stopped at. About a month ago my caravan was attacked by bandits and I fled on one of our horses. A couple days later I came back and the caravan was burned to the ground and I could find no survivors! I don't think my family made it!" here I didn't even have to fake cry because I really didn't think I would see my mom or dad ever again, sure we didn't always see eye to eye but I still loved them! "I started traveling alone looking for a safe place to stay, which in the desert isn't easy but go take what you can, and I stumbled upon Agrabah and while I was wandering the streets I saw the guards about to cut off a little boys hand for stealing and I told him to leave him alone. He laughed, I got mad, and kicked him in the nuts!" Al winced in sympathy and I giggled. "After that he set the rest the guards on me and I ran head long into the really obnoxious egotistical boy I have ever met!" I said it with a smile so he would know I was joking!

"Hey!" he said puffing up his chest, "I'm no boy! I'm a man!"

I pretended to look around confused, "I don't see any man around here do you?" he playfully threw something at me and I ducked laughing.

Al suddenly turned sympathetic, "I'm sorry about your family, if you like you can stay with Abu and I."

Abu looked uncertain and I turned and asked, "Only if it's ok with Abu, I wouldn't want to impose!" Abu chattered happily at being included in the decision and we laughed "Well then I guess I have a new home!"

I was just about to take a bite of my bread when I looked across the alley and saw three little kids digging in the trash can for food, one picked up a fish skeleton and I nudged Al with my shoe gesturing to the kids! He turned to look and the two little boys hid behind their elder sister and she cringed as if expecting to be hit! I got up and walked over to them and held my bread out to the girl! She hesitantly took it and I ruffled her hair smiling, she giggled and my grin grew! Al was beside me now and handed his to the little boy who hungrily dug in and, after a bit of coxing Abu was talked into giving his to the youngest and the children patted him on the head and scratched him under the chin until he chittered happily and playfully swatted their hands away . I waved goodbye and Al and I walked toward the center of town where the was the prince procession, Abu scurrying at our heals!


	5. I piss off a prince!

_I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!_

_Quick recap:_

_I was just about to take a bite of my bread when I looked across the alley and saw three little kids digging in the trash can for food, one picked up a fish skeleton and I nudged Al with my shoe gesturing to the kids! He turned to look and the two little boys hid behind their elder sister and she cringed as if expecting to be hit! I got up and walked over to them and held my bread out to the girl! She hesitantly took it and I ruffled her hair smiling, she giggled and my grin grew! Al was beside me now and handed his to the little boy who hungrily dug in and, after a bit of coxing Abu was talked into giving his to the youngest and the children patted him on the head and scratched him under the chin until he chittered happily and playfully swatted their hands away . I waved goodbye and Al and I walked toward the center of town where the was the prince procession, Abu scurrying at our heals! _

I peered over the shoulders of people, and I saw the very clean, very proud, very stuck up son of a bitch, Prince Achmed parading down the streets of Agrabah like he already owned that place! I scowled I really hated this guy he was one of those characters who you wish fell of a cliff, bounced off a boiling lava rock, rolled through a poisonous snake pit, and then land on an anvil! Ya I really, really hate him!

As I was contemplating all the possible ways to hurt the snob I overheard some of the men next to me talking.

"on his way to the palace I see." One of the gentlemen said to his companion.

"Another suitor for the princess!" he didn't sound thrilled and who would be this guy is just one in a long line of rejects trying to win Jasmin! I always thought she was a wimp but you had to respect her marrying for love standard of living! I jerked startled as the three children come running out from the alley. The boy runs out in front of the Prince's horse startling it. The horse rears and the eldest girl clutches her siblings to her in terror! I was trying to keep my anger in check, cause my temper always gets me in trouble, until the son of a bitch pulls out his whip!

"Out of my way, you filthy brat" the Prince brings up his whip to attack the children and I saw red, in the back of my mind it told me not to interfere but rational thought was not a factor in my decision as I pushed through the crowd and stepped right in front of the kids and caught the whip. I ripped it from his grasp, and heard Aladdin step up behind me. I glanced back to see him put his arms comfortingly around the kids and he shot an evil look at the prince.

"If I were as rich as you I could afford some manners!" he shouted at the prince! I saw the prince open his mouth to retort and I quickly spoke up!

"No Al all the money in the world couldn't give this dick head manners, I mean look it didn't even give him intelligence." Silence is what met my comment, the prince's mouth dropped and Al quickly covered the kid's ears. Having said my piece I chuck his whip back at him and he fumbles to catch it! Getting his courage back he glares down his abnormally large nose at me!

"Oh, I'll teach you some manners!" he jerks his head and I'm grabbed from behind by one of his guards. The prince dismounts and unsheathes his sword as he advanced on me! I glanced at Al who was trying to get to me and I shook my head mouthing for him to get the kids away! He looked torn then he nodded turning and herding the kids away! I turned my attention to Achmed who had stopped in front of me, and placed the point of his sword under my chin. I glared at him unafraid! He dug the sword a little deeper into my skin and I flinched as I felt a trickle of blood flow down my neck.

"Now you listen here you little whore! No one makes a fool of prince Achmed! I would have every right here to chop you worthless little head off and leave your carcass for the buzzards! I will give you one chance to apologize and step away from this unharmed! Will you consent?" I glared but nodded my head very slightly and he removed his sword motioning for his men to let me go. Once they released me I took one step closer to the prince he stood there proud, with his arms folded across his chest, waiting for me to kneel before him and ask his forgiveness, but I had another plan in mind! When I was within touching distance I lowered my head slightly as if embarrassed then I looked him right in the eyes and smiled evilly, and rammed my knee into his crotch!

As he was bent over clutching his manhood I bent to whisper into his ear, "I don't apologize for putting stuck up sons of bitches in their place. And I hate to tell you this you highness, but the world doesn't revolve around jackasses!" Then I placed my foot in the center of his chest and shoved sending him onto his back! He glared at me as he stood, sort of limping, and walked to his horse mounting not nearly as gracefully as he dismounted!

He glared down at me, "Just you wait you little bitch, when the sultan hears of this you will be on the headsman's block! "As he rides past he kicks me into a mud puddle.

"Aw man this was my school cloths you bastard!" he continued to ignore me and rode toward the palace! Suddenly Al was at my side giving me a hand up and I smiled at him.

Then he turned and shouted after the fleeing prince, "Look at that Abu it's not every day you see a horse with two rear-ends!" The prince spun around on his horse to glare back at Aladdin and I.

"You two are nothing but a pair of worthless street rats. You were both born a street rats, you'll die a street rats, and only your fleas will mourn you!" He turned back around to ride though the gates and I picked up a nearby rock and chucked it at him, it bounced off the back of his head with a load crack just before the gates slammed shut!

Apparently my logic was taking a holiday today because I just stated hurling insults! "Get back here you worthless piece a shit, I'll castrate you and hang your balls from a tiki torch!"

I heard Al say, "I'm not worthless, and I don't have flees!" he was scratching behind his ear until he realized what he was doing and stopped! He sighed and gestured to me and Abu. "come on guys lets go home!" Yes! He was gonna let me stay with them! But I hid my excitement behind my anger!

I looked to the star filled sky as we walked home! And I felt a little better as we started to climb the stairs I looked over at Al and saw how depressed he was and I put my hand on his shoulder and stated to sing the next song.

_Riffraff, _

_street rats._

_I don't buy that._

_If only they'd look closer_

_Would they see two poor kids? No siree._

_They'd find out, there's so much more, they'd see._

Ya, I had to change it a bit to fit the fact that there were two of us but it wasn't really an issue as I saw Al smile gratefully at me! As I was tucking Abu in I saw Al pull the back the curtains to reveal the beautiful overlook of the city!

"someday guys, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all." I smiled at the thought and curled up on one of the mats.

"Goodnight Aladdin."

"Goodnight Alana."


	6. Dreaming of the Palace

_I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!_

_Quick recap:_

_Riffraff, _

_street rats._

_I don't buy that._

_If only they'd look closer_

_Would they see two poor kids? No siree._

_They'd find out, there's so much more, they'd see._

_Ya, I had to change it a bit to fit the fact that there were two of us but it wasn't really an issue as I saw Al smile gratefully at me! As I was tucking Abu in I saw Al pull the back the curtains to reveal the beautiful overlook of the city! _

"_someday guys, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all." I smiled at the thought and curled up on one of the mats. _

"_Goodnight Aladdin."_

"_Goodnight Alana."_

(brief author's note, I hate skipping parts of the story so I will be writing the whole movie, so if you don't see Alana in a specific area then she's not there… lol ok on with the story!)

In my dream I was looking in the Sultan's throne room when the door bursts open, and Prince Achmed storms in, missing the rear end of his pants.

"I've never been so insulted!" He shouted in outrage! The sultan scurries after him looking very concerned!

"Oh, Prince Achmed. You're not leaving so soon, are you?" Achmed never even stops walking and storms toward the door!

"Good luck marrying her off!" Achmed yells back and leaves the palace! The Sultan sighed in defeat and then turned and stormed to the garden to confront his troublesome daughter!

He finds her, but is interrupted by Rajah, who blocks him off. Rajah has a piece of the Prince's undershorts in his mouth. The Sultan grabs the cloth and tries to yank it out of Rajah's mouth.

"Confound it, Rajah!" Rajah unexpectedly lets go and the sultan falls on his butt. After righting his hat the sultan shakes the tattered cloth at his daughter and reprimanded, "So, this is why Prince Achmed stormed out!" Jasmine waves her hand and tries to play it off as unimportant.

"Oh, father. Rajah was just playing with him, weren't you Rajah." Rajah comes over and allows Jasmine to pet and hug him. "You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Achmed, weren't you?" She hugs her tiger and laughs in the moment until she raises her eyes to her fuming father, and clears her throat in embarrassment! The sultan sighed in exasperation.

"Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you..."

Jasmine, who had heard this speech a million times finished the end with him!

"…must be married to a prince." Jasmine only rolled her eyes in irritation. And the sultan continued undeterred!

"By your next birthday."

"The law is wrong"

"You've only got three more days."

"Father, I hate being forced into this." Jasmine walked over to the dove cage, opened it and cuddled one of the doves. "If I do marry, I want it to be for love."

The Sultan sighed again and gently took the dove out of her hands and locked it back in the cage!

"Jasmine, it's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for."

Jasmine groans aloud and spins to face him as she walks back to the fountain in the center of the garden. "Try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own." She swirls her finger in the water of the pond, petting the fish. "I've never had any real friends." Rajah looks up at her and growls. "Except you, Rajah." Satisfied, he goes back to sleep. "I've never even been outside the palace walls."

"But Jasmine, you're a princess."

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore." She splashes the water.

The sultan practically shakes with irritation. " Oooohhh! Allah forbid you should have any daughters!" Rajah looks up for a second thinking the Sultan was talking to her and cocks her head in confusion. Jasmine goes to the dove cage and yanks open the door. The birds fly off into freedom. She watches them go arm raised, wishing she could fly away with them!

My Dream changed focuses and I was suddenly looking in the Sultan's throne room, the Sultan begins poking at his mini Agraba and sighs.

"I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't nearly so picky." A shadow falls over him and He looks up startled only to sigh in relief to see Jafar. "Ooh, oh Ah, Jafar-my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom."

"My life is but to serve you, my lord." He bows in acknowledgment and the Sultan, content to have someone listen to his troubles begins to ramble on about his troubles with his daughter!

"It's this suitor business. Jasmine refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wit's-end."

"Awk! Wit's-end," Iago parrots back. The Sultan jerks in surprise then chuckles and digs in his pocket for a cracker.

"Oh, ha ha. Have a cracker, pretty polly!" He pulls a cracker out from his pocket. Iago looks terrified. Then the Sultan stuffs it in Iago's mouth. Iago grimaces as he tries to eat it. Jafar and the Sultan both laugh.

"Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals." Iago glares at him. " Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem."

"If anyone can help, it's you"

"Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond."

"Uh, my ring? But it's been in the family for years."

"It is necessary to find the princess a suitor." He turns his staff with a cobra head towards the Sultan. The eyes of the staff begin to glow. The room darkens, Jafar's voice slows down and deepens. The Sultan's eyes get a hypnotized look. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Everything...will be...fine."

"The diamond."

"Here, Jafar. Whatever you need will be fine." The Sultan removes his ring and hands it to Jafar. The room returns to normal as Jafar pulls back the staff.

"You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along and play with your little toys!"

The Sultan, who was still hypnotized smiles slowly and starts to play with his model city. "Yes...that'll be...pretty good."

Jafar and Iago leave to the side hall. When they're out of the room, the parrot spits out the cracker. Making coughing and choking sounds.

"I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting crackers...bam! Whack!" Iago mimes fighting the Sultan, and Jafar rolls his eyes annoyed and the parrot's antics. Jafar pulls a rope, which reveals a hidden entrance to his chambers.

"Calm yourself, Iago." The parrot either didn't hear him or just ignores the suggestion.

"Then I'd grab him around the head. Whack! Whack!"

Jafar is forced to raise his voice to be heard over the annoying bird, "Soon, I will be sultan, not that addlepated twit."

Iago grins sinisterly as an idea forms in his mind, "And then I stuff the crackers down his throat! Ha ha!"

The pair pass through a door and slam it shut!

As night soon fell and the palace grounds grew quite my dream changed to the garden view once again.

A shadowy figure walks through. I saw it was Jasmine in disguise. She reaches the palace wall, and then begins to climb it. She is tugged from behind by Rajah who looks at her with big sad eyes at the thought of being abandoned! Jasmin sighs sadly and kneels by her beloved pet.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rajah. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you." She hugs her tiger and turns as she begins to climb again, and is helped up by Rajah who uses her head to lift Jasmine higher on the ledge, Rajah then begins to whine and whimper. "Good bye!"

She disappears over the wall. And Rajah lays down watching the spot where her lifelong companion disappears and lays down sill whining!

I woke with a start to Al shaking me awake, and Abu jumping up and down excitedly.

"Hey you ok Anala?" He asked concerned. And I smiled and waved his concern away

"Ya Al I'm good what's the plan for Breakfast?" Al grins wickedly and puts an companionable arm around my shoulders as Abu hopes onto the other.

"See Abu is gonna distract one of the stall owners while you and I…." I smiled as he continued to tell me his plan and we walked out of our hideout and into the market street. This was gonna be fun!


	7. I save a Princess!

_I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!_

_Quick recap:_

_I woke with a start to Al shaking me awake, and Abu jumping up and down excitedly._

"_Hey you ok Anala?" He asked concerned. And I smiled and waved his concern away_

"_Ya Al I'm good what's the plan for Breakfast?" Al grins wickedly and puts an companionable arm around my shoulders as Abu hopes onto the other._

"_See Abu is gonna distract one of the stall owners while you and I…." I smiled as he continued to tell me his plan and we walked out of our hideout and into the market street. This was gonna be fun!_

We found ourselves on top of the fruit vendor's stall. I was giddy with anticipation! Al Smiled at me and I looked over at Abu who was jumping around like a ping pong ball.

I smiled at Abu and winked, "Ok Abu go!" Abu dips over the edge and looks at the Proprietor. Who is calling out his wares to the passing crowd.

"Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing." Abu grabs a melon and hangs there, distracting his attention. "Hey, get your paws off that."

Abu taunts him sticking his tongue out at him. "Blah, blah, blah!"

"Why, you! Get away from here, you filthy ape!"

He grabs the melon away from Abu. But right behind him Al and I dip down and snatch another couple of melons from the stand. We swing back up just as the Proprietor turns to put the melon back on the pile to look confused at the smaller size of it and turns look at Abu accusingly. Abu only tips his little hat to the man and smiles sweetly, "Bye bye!" He zings back up.

"Nice goin' Abu. Breakfast is served." Back up on the roof Al breaks open the melons, hands me 2/3 of one and 2/3 to Abu, leaving 2/3 for himself and we all settle in to eat. I glance out into the market and see all the hustle and bustle and I saw a little girl run up and hug her mother, who then lifts her into the air and I sighed, thinking of my own mom, I had a very good relationship with my family and I knew she was worried about me. I missed her a great deal, I didn't know if I was ever gonna see her again, or my dad, or my siblings. I felt tears fill my eyes and I forced them back. Al glances at me and gives me a questioning look. I shook my head and gestured to the mother and her daughter.

"Just thinking about my mom, and dad… I miss them a lot!" I looked down at the melon in my lap thinking about them. Al moved to sit beside me and put a comforting arm around me giving me a one armed hug.

"I know what you mean it hurts sometimes to watch the families walk around together. But you've got us now, me and Abu. Abu chattered in agreement, jumped onto my shoulder and nuzzled my chin! I giggled as his fur tickled my skin. I looked gratefully over at Al as I scratched under Abu's chin.

"Thanks Al! He grinned widely at me.

"That's what I'm here for!" he glanced back over the bazar and froze. Confused I followed his line of vision and tried very hard not to giggle. We were watching Jasmine walkthrough the street, the store owners were all calling to her hoping she would stop by and buy something.

"Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver."

"Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!"

"Would the lady like a necklace. A pretty necklace for a pretty lady." Jasmine looks flattered by the comment and gently shakes her head backing toward the fish vendor and is startled by a fish thrust into her face.

"Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!" Jasmine shakes her head again.

"I don't think so." She backs away, but bumps into a fire eater, who is startled into swallowing his fire, she also loses her hood during this process. "Oh, excuse me." He gulps, then belches fire from his mouth. Jasmine is disgusted, he is pleased and taps his stomach. "I'm really very sorry."

I snickered and glanced over at Aladdin who looks like he's in a trance and I rolled my eyes and looked down at Abu who is still poached on my shoulder and I jerk my thumb over at Aladdin, "Can you believe this guy?" I asked him incredulously. And Abu shakes his head causing us both to fall into a fit of laughter.

Al looks like cupid stuck him with half a dozen extra strength arrows. And he whispers in awe, "Wow". Abu and I look at each other and roll our eyes!

Jasmine pulls the hood of her cloak over her head. Abu jumps up on Al's shoulder, waving his hand in front of his face. "Uh oh. Hello? Hello?"

Jasmine stops at the fruit stand and sees a young homeless child reaching for a piece of fruit. She picks one up and gives it to him. "Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go." The boy runs off. And I stiffened and elbowed Al in the ribs he jerks and I looked at him meaningfully,

"She just stole from Rico's cart; if you want her to keep her hand we'd better high tail it over there." I lept down from the stall roof Al wasn't far behind me and we fast walked over to where Rico was confronting Jasmin.

"You'd better be able to pay for that." Rico snarled at her.

Jasmin who'd never had to pay for anything in her life was confused, "Pay?"

"No one steals from my cart!" Rico snarled and grabbed her wrist in a vice grip!

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money."

"Thief!"

"Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan."

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" Rico shouts as he takes her hand and pins it down on the table, intending to chop it off. At this point I broke into a run for rico as he raised the sword high over his head.

"No, no please!" Jasmin begged as the sword fell I barley caught Rico's wrist before the sword hit her. Thinking fast I decided to steal Al's lines as I was in his position.

"Thank you kind sir. I'm so glad you've found her." I said as Al ran up beside the both of us. "We've been looking all over for you." I reprimanded Jasmin. Jasmin looked confused as Al gently took her arm.

"What are you two doing?" Jasmin whispers to him.

"Just play along." He whispers back.

Rico's giant hand lands on my shoulder as I was trying to walk away.

"You two know this girl?" he asks suspiciously.

Al puts on a forlorn expression and sighed dramatically, "Sadly, yes. She is our sister. She's a little crazy." He circles his finger around his ear. Jasmine crosses her arms offended. Rico grabs him by the vest.

"She said she knows the Sultan!"

I put my hand on Rico's arm and said convincingly, "She thinks the monkey is the Sultan."

Abu who was trying to pick someone's pocket, jerked in surprise and grabbed his tail in terror at being put on the spot. Jasmine, who had finally caught on to our game, kneels and bows to him.

"Oh, wise Sultan. How may I serve you?" I snickered under my breath, what can I say she was really funny looking.

Abu caught on faster than Jasmin and straitens and puts no a regal air patting Jasmine's head.

"Well, blah blah blah blah."

I turned back to Rico.

"Tragic, isn't it?" I leaned forward, picking up another apple from the cart with my foot. "But, no harm done." As I handed him back the stolen apple. Al walked over to Jasmine and helped her to her feet.

"Now come along sis. Time to see the doctor." All three of us start to walk away and Jasmine adopts a ditzy expression and starts talking to a nearby camel.

"Oh, hello doctor. How are you?"

I laughed lightly and led her away from the camel; "No, no, no. Not that one." Al calls back to Abu.

"Come on, Sultan."

Abu bows to the crowd and everything he's stolen from the cart falls out and he screeches in surprise. Rico looks down and realization dawns on him "Huh? What is it?"

Abu picks up what he can carry, "Shit, run for it!" I shouted and the four of us run off.

"Come back here, you little thieves!" Rico shouts after us.

I'm so busy laughing as I run I don't see the barrels in front of me and I tripped over them smacking my head against a rock with a loud 'crack' and everything goes black.

While unconscious I saw within Jafar's lab. Iago was running on a little wheel to run the hour class of the sands of time. Between huffing and puffing he shouts over to Jafar, "With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?"

"Save your breath, Iago. Faster!" He places the Sultan's ring in the contraption.

"Yes, o mighty evil one." Iago runs faster. A lightning bolt streaks through the ring, passing into an hourglass below. The sands begin to swirl.

"Ah, sands of time-reveal to me the two who can enter the cave." The sand in top forms the Cave of Wonders. It falls through into a storm, but it shows ALADDIN climbing up a ladder one handed carrying an unconscious me, now that his freaky watching your unconscious body, we were followed by Jasmine who is covered in her cloak. "Yes, yes! There they are. My diamond in the rough, and my Gem of the desert!"

"That's them?! Those are the clowns we've been waitin' for?" Iago loses his footing and is sucked into the gears.

"Let's have the guards extend them an invitation to the palace, shall we?" Iago goes flying past and slams into the wall upside down.

"Swell."

Jafar laughs hideously, and my vision zooms in on the sandstorm with Al and I in it, and my vision again goes dark!


	8. I hate guards!

_I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!_

_Quick recap:_

"_Ah, sands of time-reveal to me the two who can enter the cave." The sand in top forms the Cave of Wonders. It falls through into a storm, but it shows ALADDIN climbing up a ladder one handed carrying an unconscious me, now that his freaky watching your unconscious body, we were followed by Jasmine who is covered in her cloak. "Yes, yes! There they are. My diamond in the rough, and my Gem of the desert!"_

"_That's them?! Those are the clowns we've been waitin' for?" Iago loses his footing and is sucked into the gears. _

"_Let's have the guards extend them an invitation to the palace, shall we?" Iagogoes flying past and slams into the wall upside down._

"_Swell."_

_Jafar laughs hideously, and my vision zooms in on the sandstorm with Al and I in it, and my vision again goes dark!_

I woke in someone's arms, they were carrying me. I opened my eyes to see Al.

"Hey Al you can put me down now I'm ok." He looked down at me concerned.

"You sure Anala? I can still carry you, you smacked your head pretty hard." To prove my point I leapt out of his arms and streached.

"see just fine!" I spun and continued walking the direction we had been heading. Al rolled his eyes and offered his hand to Jasmine, who was still climbing the ladder.

"Almost there." Jasmine climbs over the top, but trips and falls into Als arms, and quickly stands up, blushing.

"I want to thank you both for stopping that man." She said in her regal air.

I rolled my eyes and waved off her thanks, "Uh, forget it." I grabbed a pole and vaulted over the gap between buildings and glanced back to watch Al 'attempt to flirt' with Jasmin, was trying really hard not to laugh. Al grabbed a pole and turned to Jasmine

"So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?" He pole vaults to the next building, leaving Jasmine behind.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, you do kinda stand out." He stares at her entranced and she returns the look. But he realizes what he is doing, and returns to normal. "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be." He lays a plank between the buildings for her to walk over, but as he is leaned down, she vaults over his head.

"I'm a fast learner." He looks back in surprise. She tosses the pole to him. Both Al's and Abu's eyes bulge. I couldn't help it, just fell over roaring with laughter.

"You two are such morons, you should see your faces. Heheheheheheh" I was whipping tears from my eyes. And Al shoots me a glare and takes Jasmine's hand smiling at her.

"Right. C'mon, this way." They go inside the roof of a building, dodging planks and beams as they go. "Whoa. Watch your head there. Be careful."

I rolled my eyes again, "Men" I sighed and followed them inside.

"This is where you live." I heard Jasmine say in awe.

"Yep. Just me, Anala and Abu. Come and go as we please."

"Fabulous." She sighs.

"Well, it's not much," he pulls back the curtain and exposes the palace, "but it's got a great view. Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?" Jasmine's face falls and she becomes depressed as she plops down on a nearby chair. I sat near Abu's bed and hugged my knees to my chest as I watched the little love scene play out.

"Oh, it's wonderful." Al didn't catch on to her mood and continued to star out at the palace in awe.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets..."

"Oh, sure, people who tell you where to go and how to dress."

"It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards." Al snatched an apple from Abu who chatters in outrage, crosses his arms, and pouts. I smiled at him as the two love birds continue uninterrupted.

"You're not free to make your own choices."

" Sometimes you feel so—"

"You're just—"

"-trapped." They both ended up saying together. They look at each other, I gagged aloud making him realizing that there are other people still in the room, and breaks the look. He rolls the apple down his arm into the hand of Jasmine.

"So, where're you from?"

"What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back."

"Really?" He takes a bite from the apple in his hand, then hands it to Abu, who has a disgusted look on his face.

I snickered as Abu shook his tiny fist at Aladdin and screeched, "Why you!"

Al then walks over and sits down next to Jasmine as she continues her life story. "My father's forcing me to get married."

"That's-that's awful." Abu appears from behind the princess and tries to steal the apple. "Abu!"

Abu races up to a higher point, chattering and cursing as he goes.

"What?" Jasmine asks in confusion. Al starts floundering for a response that goes over better than the curses that Abu just unleashed, and I giggled at his helplessness, and he shoots me a dirty look.

"Abu says that-uh-that's not fair."

"What?" Abu says in confusion, that was not what he said.

"Oh did he?"

"Yeah, of course."

"And does Abu have anything else to say?"

"Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help."

"oh brother!" Abu huffs in indignation crossing his arms and sitting in my lap.

I giggled and whispered in his ear, " Don't worry Abu I'm right there with ya, I'm about ready to hurl at all the lovey doveyness in the air. He chatters happily and snuggles closer.

"Hmm, tell him that's very sweet." Al and Jasmine have been getting closer and closer, until Al leans in to kiss her. He is interrupted, however by the Guards, who have found them.

"Here you are!" one of them shouts from the entrance and I leapt to my feet, clutiching Abu to my chest.

"oh shit!" I shouted just as both Al and Jasmine shouted, "They've after me! They're after you?"

"Talk later love bird, escape now!" I shouted as I carried Abu over to the window Al was busy calculating the window exit!

We could just barley hear Jasmine mumbling about her father when Al turned to her asked, "Do you trust me?"

She looked at him in confusion so I shouted, "Do you trust us?" she nodded in confirmation and I shouted, "Then jump" right after she grabbed Al's offered hand. All four of us jump off the roof, fall and land in a pile of salt. We tried to get away, but the exit is blocked by a Razoul who lifts Al off his feet by his vest.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?" Again, the GUARD's turban is pulled down by ABU, but more guards are here and block the exit. Razoul pulls Abu off his head and throws him in a vase. Three other guards grab Aladdin. "It's the dungeon for you, boy."

"Hey, get off me!"

I ran at Razoul, "Hey, let him go you asshole!, he didn't do anything to you!" I socked him right in the jaw and his head snapped back. turning back he grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall. I flailed about gasping for air.

"Stupid Bitch!" Razoul spat in my face, "your destined for the dungeon as well!" I couldn't breathe; I was starting to see stars, so as a last resort I nailed the prick in the balls! The air left him in a 'woof' and he went down letting me go. I coughed and hacked, relearning to breathe as I held my bruised throat!

"You self-centered prick!" I rasped at him, "Damn you to hell!"

Razoul picked himself up off the floor, his face still red, and he was furious.

"Do not mock me you little whore! Orders or no orders, try anything like that again and I will end your life were you stand!" I spun and grabbed a pitchfork leaning against the wall and pointed it at him.

"I'm not afraid to die you soulless bastard! Bring it on!" he glared at me and glanced back at his men. Then he smiled and walked toward where his men still held AL captive, he pulled his sword from its sheath and held it to Al's throat!

"You may be ready to die, but are you willing to let your little street rat friend die for you?" I froze, damn he was right I sneered at him, and threw the pitchfork away. Razoul smiled in triumph and jerked his head in my direction. Three guards converged on me, and held my arms behind my back, I didn't fight them, I couldn't risk my friends getting hurt! Once I was restrained Razoul strutted up to me and socked me right in the face, I screamed in pain as I felt my nose give under his fist. Tears poured down my face.

"Damn you….y..you fucking bastard!" I cried past the pain the ass only grinned wickedly down at me!

"this is only the beginning sweetheart, your gonna pay for assaulting a palace guard!"

Jasmine who I guess was tierd of being ignored starts weakly hitting Razoul with her fists! "Let go of them!"

"Look what we have here, men-a street mouse." He throws her down. I snarled at him, tears still streaming down my face, have you ever had your nose broken it hurts like hell!

Jasmine quickly gets to her feet and pulls down her hood revealing her tiara. "Unhand them, by order of the princess."

Razoul and the rest of the guards paled and knelt dragging me and al with them, "Princess Jasmine."

Al gaped shocked, "The Princess?" he was quickly echoed by Abu from within the vase!

"What are you doing outside the palace? And with these street rats?"

"That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release them!"

"Well, I would, princess, but my orders come from Jafar. You'll have to take it up with him."

I snorted, "ya you'd let us go free just as soon as your fucking attitude turned all sunshiny!" Damn there goes my smart mouth again, I was cursing myself as Razoul turned his attention toward me and he smiled taking hold of my chin and making me meet his eyes!

"I'm going to enjoy teaching you a lesson, bitch, you won't remember your own name when I'm through with you!" he slammed the hilt of his sword against my head and my world went black!

My dream was in the palace as Jafar and Iago were exiting the secret passage way; Jafar slides the door shut carefully, but the princess comes storming in before he is finished. He slams it shut, pinning Iago inside the door frame.

"Jafar" Jasmine demands regally!

"Oh, uh, princess."

Iago pulls on Jafar's cape trying to get his attention, "Awk! Jafar, I'm stuck!"

Jafar ignores him, "How may I be of service to you?" He spreads out his cape, hiding the door.

"The guards just took a boy, and a girl from the market, on your orders."

"Your father's charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah. The boy was a criminal, and the girl attacked a palace guard!"

"She wouldn't have if they hadn't of grabbed the boy, and what was the crime?"

Iago tugged on Jafar's cape again, "I can't breathe, Jafar!"

"Why, kidnapping the princess, of course."

"If you could just—" Jafar kicks him back inside the door and it slams shut "-wow, that hurt!"

"He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!"

Jafar started walking away as if shocked. "Oh, dear! Oh, how frightfully upsetting. Had I but known."

"What do you mean?"

"Sadly, both of their sentences have already been carried out."

"What sentence?"

"The boy was beheaded only an hour ago, and the girl had been only sentenced to torcher but sadly Razoul took it too far and she was killed during the process!"

Jasmine fell to the floor in shock, "NO!"

Jafar pretended to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I am exceedingly sorry, princess"

"How could you!" she whispered as she fled the room crying!

Iago finally makes it out through the door. He flies up and lands on Jafar's shoulder, coughing, "So how did it go?"

"I think she took it rather well." They both get a sinister smile on their faces.

My dream changes to Jasmin's room she is holding Rajah and balling her eyes out!

"It's all my fault, Rajah. I didn't even know their names."

The vision fades to black, and a few moments later I'm blinking myself awake. I squint around a dimly lite room, I wasn't in the dungeon with Al I was chained to a chair. I heard an evil chuckle and my head snapped in that direction, I saw Razoul standing my a fireplace. As he walked toward me he ran his hand fondly down his sword, he placed the tip under my chin raising my eyes to his, he laughed again. "About time you woke up bitch! It's hard to torcher a prisoner when their unconscious!" he chuckled darkly and I swallowed hard. Crap how do I get myself into these situations.

"Oh shit, I'm in trouble!"


	9. I hate guards and Jafar!

_I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!_

_Quick recap:_

_My dream changes to Jasmin's room she is holding Rajah and balling her eyes out!_

"_It's all my fault, Rajah. I didn't even know their names."_

_The vision fades to black, and a few moments later I'm blinking myself awake. I squint around a dimly lite room, I wasn't in the dungeon with Al I was chained to a chair. I heard an evil chuckle and my head snapped in that direction, I saw Razoul standing my a fireplace. As he walked toward me he ran his hand fondly down his sword, he placed the tip under my chin raising my eyes to his, he laughed again. "About time you woke up bitch! It's hard to torcher a prisoner when their unconscious!" he chuckled darkly and I swallowed hard. Crap how do I get myself into these situations._

"_Oh shit, I'm in trouble!"_

I was rubbing my wrist slightly as two guards led me through the dungeon halls, that asshole Razoul was going to need a miracle to save his ass when I get out of here! The bastard wasn't real thrilled with me before, but these ancient time men have a real interesting view on girls, they think we are far more fragile than males so the beating I took wasn't really that bad. It was a lot of kicking and getting socked in the gut but I was not really bothered by that my wrist was really sore from when they realeased my arms from their restraints and I socked him in the face, feeling the tendons snap beneath my fist as it connected with his nose, these two bozos behind me pulled me away before we could get in a real brawl, but I have to say I've never been happier that Agrabah was majorly sexist society! One of the guards unlocked the dungeon door and the one behind me shoved me forward. I stumbled and went down on one knee to keep myself from face planting. I shot him a dirty glare over my shoulder.

"Anala?" I heard a familiar voice whisper.

My head snapped in his direction, "Al!" I sprinted to him and knelt to give him a hug, which was awkward considering his arms were chained above his head! I pulled back and grinned. "you ok?"

He smiled back concerned, "shouldn't I be asking you that question you're the one with the black eye."

My hand flew to my face, ya my eye was sore but a black eye, "Razoul's gonna get need an intervention from go…I mean Allah when I get my hands on him. Where does he get off marking my beautiful face?" Al rolled his eyes and I smiled.

Dumb and dumber grabbed me from behind and forced my arms above my head into my own set of chains, "Hey easy, what were you raised in a barn" unsurprisingly they ignored me. They turned and marched out the door slamming it shut, the sound echoing off the walls.

Al sighed and laid his head against the wall to rant, "She was the princess. I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to her." I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to tell him to get a grip when we heard a familiar chatter from the beams above.

"Yoo-hoo! Aladdin? Anala? Hello!"

Al and I looked up and shouted, "Abu!" he tips his hat to us happily and I jerked my head toward Al and myself, "Down here! Hey, c'mon-help us outta these." Abu scampers down and quickly unlocks me with a small set of tools I rub my wrists to help regain feeling! Abu stops before Aladdin and chatters angrily. He wraps a cloth around his head and makes his eyes big in an imitation of the princess.

Al only shrugs unconcerned, "Hey, she was in trouble. Ah, she was worth it."

I rolled my eyes and Abu and I said together, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Don't worry, guys. I'll never see her again. I'm a street rat, remember, and there's a law. She's gotta marry a prince, she deserves it." After a few more minutes Abu finally gets Al's hands free and he poses grandly and I mock applaud, Al only hangs he's head in sadness and Abu sits in my lap to pout.

Al starts rubbing his wrists, "I'm a-I'm a fool"

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy" we head a creaky voice say!

Our heads whip around and we see an old man sitting in the corner, Al and Abu look confused and I growled under my breath, one of my favorite villains or not I still hated Jafar!

"Who are you?" I spat acidly at him, even though I already knew.

Jafar peers over at me in mild interest, "A lowly prisoner, like yourselves. But together, perhaps we can be more."

"Don't trust him" I tried to warn Al, who shoots me a confused look and I just shook my head, I couldn't give too much away!

Al turned back to Jafar, "I'm listening."

I growled and Jafar shot me a triumphant look before continuing, "There is a cave, boy. A cave of wonders, filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager." I crossed my arms and leaned against a wall glaring at Jafar, I was still pissed from the beating I took and I so wanted to beat this creep to a pulp but then I'd have to explain to Al and I was too tired. I was closer to them then Al and Abu so when Jafar turns his back, and Iago stick his head out of Jafar's "old man" disguise. I can hear what he says.

"Jafar, can ya hurry it up? I'm dyin' in here!" Jafar quickly hides him again and shoots a look at me and I glare back.

Al, the poor fool's mind was still on Jasmine, "But the law says that only a prince can marry—"

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you boy? Whoever has the gold makes the rules." He grins, showing a hideously bad mouth.

"So why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with us?" I spat at him.

He turned and ambled toward me, "I need some young kids with strong legs and strong backs to go in after it." He wraps an arm around my shoulders and I elbowed him in the ribs, hard. He clutches his side and glares at me.

Al trying to save the situation breaks in, "Ah, one problem. It's out there, we're in here?"

Jafar shoots me another dirty look and limps to the nearby wall gently hitting one of the stones with his cane revealing a secrete passage out. "Mmm, mmm, mmm., Things aren't always what they seem. So, do we have a deal?" he holds his hand out to Al, who turns to look at me questioningly I try once more and shake my head, he ignores me and shakes Jafar's hand. I shut my eyes in defeat and follow them out.

******************fast forward to the desert**************************

I was walking alongside Al who was leading Jafar's horse toward the cave site, personally the thing gave me the creeps and I didn't want to see it again, but my two favorite characters where inside so I had to deal with it!

As Jafar woke the cave and it rose to its full height I shrunk back a little and held my breath.

"Who disturbs my slumber?"

Gathering my courage I stepped forward and declared, "it is I Anala, and my friend Aladdin!"

After appearing to contemplate my response the cave responded, "Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp." The cave opens up with a roar, and a staircase appears in front of us. Abu chattered fearfully and cuddled closer to Al.

"Remember, boy-first fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward." I think by this point Jafar realized I hated his guts and he makes a point to ignore me and I glared at him, before turning to my companions.

"Come on guys." Al says and leads the way down the stairs. This place was a lot freakier in real life than in the movie. And walking the stairs takes a lot longer; as we reached the bottom of the stairs we entered a room that glittered with the gold that filled it. "Would ya look at that!" Al said in awe!

I nodded in agreement saying, "Just a handful of this stuff would make us richer than the sultan!"

Abu peeks out, sees the treasure, then bolts for it. We called for him to stop and Abu stops in mid run, hovering over a rug on the floor.

Al runs to him and points a reprimanding finger at him, "Don't...touch...anything! We gotta find that lamp." I glance behind us to see Abu putting his hands on his hips and stalking angrily after Al and I. I giggle and turned back to the path. I could hear Abu chattering confusedly and then I collapsed as he tackles me from behind. "Abu, what are you-crazy?" and he forcibly turns my head back the way we had come, and I saw that Carpet was peeking out from behind a pile of treasure.

Al walked up behind me as I stood and I herd him say, "A magic carpet! C'mon. C'mon out. We're not gonna hurt you." I smiled encouragingly at him and Carpet slowly comes out, shyly, then picks up Abu's hat and dusts it off. It flies over to Al and hands the hat to Abu next to him. Abu screeches, and jumps onto Al's shoulder.

"Take it easy, Abu. He's not gonna bite" I giggled at the monkey.

Carpet again picks up Abu's hat and hands it to him. Abu jerks the hat out of Carpet's hands and shakes his fist and screeches at him. Carpet begins to walk away, "sadly" and I called out to him, "Hey, wait a minute. Don't go. Maybe you can help us." Carpet looks back, excited. he then flies over and wraps around me in a hug, I giggled, "Hey, whoa! You see, we're trying to find this lamp." Carpet motions for us to follow him. "I think he knows where it is." I told the others and I race after Carpet hearing the guys follow hurriedly. we passed through a long cave, until we emerge in a giant underground cavern. In the center of the room is a tall pillar, with a staircase going up to it. It is surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar is a beam of light. Al begins to cross the bridge. I stayed back with Abu and carpet.

"Wait here!" Al says to Abu and I; I nodded and Abu sighed dejectedly. As Al crossed I watched his progress worriedly I have come to care about Al, not romantically ewe no! but more like an older sister worries about her younger brother and I didn't want him hurt! I could hear Abu and Carpet squabbling in the background and told them to shut up, I was so distracted by my thoughts that I forgot what the troublesome monkey was up to till Al reached the top and grabbed the lamp I could see him whisper to himself until he looked back at us in terror. I turned and saw Carpet trying to hold Abu back from a sparkly red gem and shouted, "Abu NO!" Carpet lost his hold on Abu's tail, Abu snatched up the gem, and the cave roared if fury!

"Infidels! You have touched the forbidden treasure." Abu places the jewel back into the paw, but the jewel and the shrine melt into lava. "Now you will never again see the light of day!"

Al races down the steps, but they flatten into a ramp, and he skies down until he flies into the air. "Carpet grab him!" I shout as the water has turned into lava, Abu and I start hopscotching our way toward Al on the rocks. He is falling toward it, when all of a sudden Carpet catches him. Abu and I are now standing on one of the rocks of the bridge. I looked left and right and saw rocks exploding into lava. I lift Abu into my arms and cradle him close. Then Carpet races over and Al grabs me around the waist, pulling me up onto Carpet, just as the last rock is exploding.

Regaining our balance Al shouts, "Whoa! Carpet, let's move!"

Together, we raced back through the caves dodging walls and falling debris. Abu grabs Al's head and covers his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh as Al struggled to rip Abu off, "Abu, this is no time to panic!" He pulls Abu off his head and sees they are flying into a wall. "Start panicking." Carpet goes into a dive, then through another cave. Finally, we emerged through the internal entrance. I could picture the outside vividly in my mind, the cave beginning to growl and close. We were almost to the top when a boulder drops on carpet, sending it to the floor. Al and I grabbed onto the rock wall and held on. I looked up to see Jafar at the top, within reach. I saw Al reach for Jafar and say "Help me out!"

"Throw me the lamp!"

"I can't hold on. Give me your hand."

"First give me the lamp!"

"Don't do it Al!" I shouted, but he hadn't heard me because he reached into his vest digging for the lamp. I started to slowly climb up to them. Al hands up the lamp, and Jafar raises it above his head cackling in glee!

Abu was trying to pull Al out when Jafar kicks aside Abu and grabs Al's wrist, pulling him higher. "What are you doing?" I head Al shout in confusion.

"Giving you your reward," Jafar returns to his normal voice, "your eternal reward."

He pulls out a crooked dagger and is about to stab Al, when Abu bites him on the wrist. He screams, but lets go of Al, who falls into the cave. I watched him fall and glared up at Jafar,

"You'll pay for that you bastard," I shouted at him and he looked down at me and grinned.

"I've wanted to kill you since I met you bitch," he threw the dagger and it lodged itself in my shoulder. I shouted in pain and lost my grip as I began falling I screamed in terror, Carpet who had already caught Al raced up and caught me as well. Al was lying next to me unconscious and I hissed in pain as the shoulder was jostled. Carpet gently set al and I on the ground and my vision was getting fuzzy, a brown blob I assumed was Abu chattered worriedly over me as my world went black.


	10. Meeting Genie!

_I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!_

_Quick recap: "I've wanted to kill you since I met you bitch," he threw the dagger and it lodged itself in my shoulder. I shouted in pain and lost my grip as I began falling I screamed in terror, Carpet who had already caught Al raced up and caught me as well. Al was lying next to me unconscious and I hissed in pain as the shoulder was jostled. Carpet gently set al and I on the ground and my vision was getting fuzzy, a brown blob I assumed was Abu chattered worriedly over me as my world went black._

_**************************************!********************_

I was dreaming of the activities on the surface, the cave roars one final time, then sinks back into the sand. Jafar pulls off his disguise.

"Heh heh heh! It's mine. It's all mine! I," he starts digging around in his pockets and can't find it, "- where is it? No. NO!"

The dream slowly fades to the princess's room where she is still weaping with her tiger. The door behind her opens to reveal the Sultan who looks very concerned.  
"Jasmine? Oh, dearest. What's wrong?"

Jasmine turns to reveal her eyes were very red eyes from crying and between sobs she was able to say, "Jafar...has...done something... terrible."

The Sultan sits next to her and places an arm around her in comfort, "There, there, there, my child-we'll set it right. Now, tell me everything."

**************!*****************************

I slowly opened my eyes to a very blurry world. Blinking till my vision was clear I put a hand to my shoulder where the knife was still lodged, it was bleeding pretty badly. I winced as my hand made contact. I slowly sat up and looked around the cave, it was dark and cold, not too unusual. I was then knocked over by a chattering ball of fuz hugging my waist, I inhailed sharply as the action jostled my shoulder but smiled down at the frantic monkey.

"Glade to see your ok Abu, but where is Al?" the monkey grabbed my free hand and helped me to my feet and led my by the hand over to where Al was still unconscious by carpet who gently helped him to his feet.

"Oh, my head." I smiled as he rubbed where he hit on the way down.

"Welcome back to the land of the living!" he smiled at me then glared up at the closed entrance.

"We're trapped." He go suddenly angry, shaking his fists at the entrance, "That two faced son-of-a-jackal!"

I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him, "it'll be ok Al you'll see, we've been in worse scraps than this!"

He nodded slightly calmer, " Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp."

"Uh-uh" we both looked down to see Abu produce the lamp from behind his back, and Al laughed in disbelief.

"Why, you hairy little thief! Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk."

I rolled my eyes and used my good arm to point at the side, looks like there is some kind of writing."

Al looks and squints at the small print, "Ya but it's hard to make out." He rubs the lamp, and suddenly smoke comes out of the hole. The lamp begins to shake and glow, but Al holds on to it, and our wonderful friend, the Genie comes out.

"Aaaaahhhhh! OY! Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck!"

I giggled and stared in awe, Genie was by far my favorite character in this whole movie, I think I was getting star struck. He gently hung Al from a spike in the wall.

"Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there!" Genie uses the lamp end of himself as a microphone. "Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where ya from?" He then proceeds to stick the mic in my face, "What's your name?"

I blinked in surprise and smiled, "I'm Anala"

He shrunk down to size and gently took my hand and kissed the back as he bowed over it. "Pleasure to meet you my dear!"

I rolled my eyes bushing but didn't pull my hand back until he turned to Al.

"and what would your name be young master?" he stuck the mic in Al's face and I laughed aloud at his confusion. Genie turned and winked at me before turning back to Al.

"Uh, Al-uh-Aladdin."

"Aladdin," A neon sign lights up with Aladdin's name on it, circled by chase lights. The sign changes to reflect the Genie's upcoming line. "Hello, Aladdin. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you 'Al?' Or maybe just 'Din?' Or how bout 'Laddi?'" Genie disappears, then a dog wrapped in plaid jumps in. "Sounds like 'Here, boy! C'mon, Laddi!'"

Al shook his head, "I must have hit my head harder than I thought." I was full out laughing at this point and he shot me a look!

Genie, who is still a dog continues, "Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" Dog Genie poofs into smoke, then back to normal Genie. Abu screeches wildly and hides by Aladdin. "Oh, sorry Cheetah-hope I didn't singe the fur! Hey, Rugman! Haven't seen you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel! Yo! Yeah!" Carpet flies over and high fives the Genie who then looks down and Al contemplatively. "Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master." Genie then morphed into a fat guy and lifts his beer-gut. "Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. Look at me from the side-do I look different to you?"

"Wait a minute! I'm-your master?" Al responded in shock and I face palmed.

"no really, even I caught onto that, great deduction mr. Spock!" Al gives me a confused look and I waved the comment away, "Never mind continue!"

Genie then Slaped a diploma in Al's hand and a mortarboard on his head. "That's right! He can be taught! What would you wish of me," he morphs into Arnold

Schwarzenegger, "the ever impressive," now he was inside a

Cube, "the long contained," next he was a ventriloquist with

a dummy, "often imitated," he finally tosses the dummy aside and makes copies of himself surrounding them, "but never duplicated-"

"Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated."

Now he was in a spotlight and acting like he was the ringmaster of a boxing match. "Genie! Of! The Lamp!" Genie quickly morphs into Ed Sullivan, "right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!"

"Whoa! Wish fulfillment?" I rolled my eyes and wacked him upside the head.

"No really, what do think Genies do Al? Play poker?"

Genie turns to me and smiled, "Actually we are pretty good at poker, and almost all board games unless we are facing off against magic carpets I haven't beaten Rugman in the years I've played against him!" I laughed and he turned back to Al. "Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes." Genie then turned into a slot machine, his arm pulled down and three Genies appear in the windows. "That's it-three." Three Genie caballeros come out of the slot. "Uno, dos, tres." He then changes into a black and white Groucho Marx. "No substitutions, exchanges or refunds." Then a duck drops with the word "Refunds" in it's bill.

"Now I know I'm dreaming." I heard Al say and I rolled my eyes and moved to sit on a nearby bolder to watch the show.

"Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities." Genie lights up like a fluorescent light.

_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves_

_Scheherazadie had a thousand tales_

_But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve_

_You got a brand of magic never fails!_

Genie produces 40 thieves who surround Al with swords. Genie then appears in his vest, then sticks his arms out and boxes the thieves into submission.

_You got some power in your corner now_

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp_

_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how_

_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp_

_And I'll say_

Boxing ring appears, Al in the corner, being massaged by Genie. Then Genie turns into a pile of fireworks and explodes. Then he appears inside lamp and grabs Al's hand and rubs lamp with it.

_Mister Aladdin sir_

_What will your pleasure be?_

_Let me take your order, jot it down_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_No no no_

Genie produces a table and chairs, then writes down things on a note pad, like a waiter.

_Life is your restaurant_

_And I'm your maitre' d!_

_C'mon whisper what it is you want_

_You ain't never had a friend like me._

Genie appears as a plate of chicken, then returns to normal, but enlarges his ear to listen to Aladdin. Finally, he explodes into four duplicate Genies.

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service_

_You're the boss, the king, the shah!_

_Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish_

_How about a little more Baklava?_

The Genies give him a shave, haircut and manicure, and then Al appears in a comfy chair surrounded by the treasure and being fanned by women. I'm in my own thrown and in a fancy outfit and I giggled. Then Genie appears and fills the room with baklava.

_Try some of column 'A'_

_Try all of column 'B'_

_I'm in the mood to help you dude_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

I rose up on a column of food with a giant A on top, then jumps to another column with a B on top which Al is currently on. He falls off and is caught by a cushion held by Genie. He opens his mouth, and his tongue turns into a staircase. A miniature Genie dressed like a magician comes out. The mini Genie does a little dance with the Genie's two giant hands. At the end, they surround the mini Genie and squish him into nothing.

_Can your friends do this?_

_Do your friends do that?_

_Do your friends pull this out their little hat_

_Can your friends go poof!_

_Well looky here_

_Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip_

_And then make the sucker disappear?_

Then Genie pulls off his head, duplicates it, then juggles them. He tosses them to Al, who juggles with one hand and spins one of the heads on his fingertip like a basketball. He tosses the heads back onto the Genie, who proceeds to try and pull himself out of a hat at his base. He spirals around and around until he turns into a white rabbit. The rabbit transforms into a purple dragon. The dragon breathes fire, which turns into three harem girls, who dance around Aladdin. Just as he begins to enjoy them, and I'm about ready to hurl, they disappear.

_So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_

_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_

_You got me bona fide, certified_

_You got a genie for a charg? d'affairs!_

_I got a powerful urge to help you out_

_So what you wish I really want to know_

_You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt_

_So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!_

Genie imitates what he is calling Al, then turns into a certificate which rolls up and surrounds Aladdin. Then he pulls a list out of ALADDIN's ear, which he uses to rub his behind like drying off after a shower.

_Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three_

_I'm on the job, you big nabob_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never...had a... friend... like...me!_

_You ain't never had a friend like me!_

The dancing harem girls reappear, and Al leans in to kiss one. She turns into the Genie, which makes me roar with laughter, who zaps four dancing elephants into existence. To the other direction, he zaps in four dancing camels, and a grand finale dancing number ensues, which I can't help but join. Abu grabs as much gold as he can, but the Genie wraps everything up in a cyclone and zaps it away until they're all back in the cave. Genie has a neon "APPLAUSE" sign on his back. Abu turns his hat over and sees that it is empty.

"So what'll it be, master?" Genie smiled down at Al I stood to join them but gasped in pain and clutched my shoulder.

"Anala!" Al shouted and before I lost consciousness I was aware of a strong set of blue arms catching me.

I could barely register Genie whispering, "it's gonna be ok, i've got you!" before the darkness consumed me!


	11. Genie's Magic

_I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!_

_Quick recap: "So what'll it be, master?" Genie smiled down at Al I stood to join them but gasped in pain and clutched my shoulder._

"_Anala!" Al shouted and before I lost consciousness I was aware of a strong set of blue arms catching me._

_I could barley register Genie whispering, "it's gonna be ok, i've got you!" before the darkness consumed me!_

_***********************************!*********************_

For the first time I didn't have any dreams, it was blissful oblivion. I must not have been out long because as I groaned in pain, opening my eyes and blinking a couple of times I relized I was still on the cave floor and Carpet had rolled himself up under my head as a makeshift pillow.

"Thanks my friend." I whispered to him through half lidded eyes. I turned my head as I big blue hand landed gently on my good shoulder, my good one if you're curious. I looked up into his big blue eyes. Genie smiled down at me.

"You gave us all quite a scare there Anala." He said down to me and I smiled. "How are you feeling?"

I blinked some of the fog away and looked to my wounded shoulder, "It really hurts and my head feels foggy.

He looked at the dagger in my arm and looked me in the eyes, "This is gonna hurt, I'm sorry."

I nodded once in understanding and closed my eyes tightly. I breathed in sharply but refrained from screaming as I felt the dagger torn from my arm. I barley heard Genie whisper an apology when I felt him gently take hold of my arm and I opened my eyes to see a warm light encase my arm. I traced the trail of light with my eyes and back to the source. Genie smiled encouragingly at me and continued working. I gaped as I saw the wound close almost instantaneously. I slowly sat up with Carpets help I tried to stand and tripped, only to be caught by Genie. I looked up into his eyes for a moment before blushing deeply and quickly disengaging myself and taking a few steps away. I glanced at him to see him smirking at me. I turned only to be scooped up into the arms of Al and he swung me around in a circle before setting me on my feet and fiercely hugging me.

"Anala, you're ok, I thought you were gonna die!" I rolled my eyes and smacked him upside the head before hugging back.

"It takes a lot more than that to kill me, you should know that by now!" I grinned and we both turned back to Genie and Carpet. I nodded my thanks to them both and Genie waved away my thanks with a wave of the hand he was turning slightly purple and I giggled when I realized he was blushing.

Genie winked at me before turning back to Al. "So what'll it be, master?"

I leaned against the wall and watched Genie and Al. Carpet came and laid down by my feet.

"You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?"

"Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos," I giggled he was impersonating William F. Buckley.

Al rolled his arms to signal Genie to explain a little further.

"Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody." He slices his head off with his finger. "So don't ask. Rule two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." He poofed right next to me and his head turns into a big pair of lips which kissed my cheek. I blushed deeply "You little punim, there." He poofed back over to Al and laid flat on his back. "Rule three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture," he slowly gets up and transforms into a zombie, he grabbed ahold of Al and shakes him, "I don't like doing it!" then he quickly poofed back to normal. "Other than that, you got it!"

I saw Al look conspiratorially over at Abu who gave him a thumbs up and I shook my head, I really didn't want them to trick Genie but Al ignored me and turned back to Genie. "Ah, provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes?" he turned to look at me and Abu, "Some all-powerful genie-can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, Abu-he probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here-"

I shook my head in disappointment and smirked as Genie, or giant Genie, slammed his foot in their path. "Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me? (Gets madder and madder) I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so siddown!" Genie takes the form of a stewardess, with lots of arms pointing out the exits.) In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere!" he turned into a…well all I could call it was gentleman attire, he bowed and offered me his arm. I smiled and let him help me aboard Carpet. I knewlt down and Genie sat criss-cross next to me, "Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!" I flew back as Carpet shot forward and Genie stuck out his arm to brace me. I smiled at him in thanks and he smiled back. I watched the water flow by and I let my mind wander. I thought of home, I thought of my mom, I missed them terribly but I loved being here. Unconsciously I started singing on of my favorite Disney songs from another movie. And no I don't regret coming here at all I just miss my home and this was the first song that came to my head.

_Yes, I made the choice_

_For Al, I will stay_

_But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way _

_You monster!_

I saw Genie look over at me curiously and I only smiled slightly, and turned back to watch the landscape roll by.

_If you think that what you've done is right, well then _

_You're a fool!_

_Think again!_

_Is this home?_

_Is this where I should learn to be happy?_

_Never dreamed_

_That a home could be dry and dead_

_I was told_

_Ev'ry day in my childhood:_

_Even when you grow old_

_Home should be where the heart is_

I could feel the tears build up and start to fall I glanced at Al and Abu to make sure they were both asleep. I let the tears fall unashamed as I sang letting the night carry my voice through the air. I felt a pair of strong arms pull me into a hung from behind; I had forgotten Genie was there. I leaned back into him as my song continued enjoying the companionship he offered.

_Never where words so true!_

_My heart's far, far away_

_Home is too_

_Is this home_

_Is this what I must learn to believe in_

_Try to find_

_Something good in this tragic place_

_Just in case_

_I should stay here forever_

_Held in this empty place_

_Oh, that won't be easy_

_I know the reason why_

_My heart's far, far away_

_Home's alike_

_What I'd give to return_

_To the life that I knew lately_

_But I know now I can't_

_All my problems going by_

_Is this home?_

_Am I here for a day or forever?_

_Shut away_

_From the world until who knows when_

_Oh, but then_

_As my life has been altered once_

_It can change again_

_Let the dying desert surround me_

_Change ev'ry lock and key_

_Nothing lasts, nothing holds_

_All of me_

_My heart's far, far away_

_Home and free!_

My voice broke on the last note and I cried into Genie shoulder and he rubbed my back comfortingly. When I first got here I thought I would be living my dream. But I relize I really miss my mom, and my dad, heck even my annoying siblings. I cried all my tears away and looked into Genies eyes. He smiled encouragingly, I smiled back and said, "I …I just miss my family." He nodded understandingly and put a comforting arm around me and let me lean against his shoulder. "If your arm falls asleep feel free to knock me off you." I said to him closing my eyes.

"Don't worry," he said teasingly, "I will!" I opened one eye to glare at him and closed it again letting myself drift off to sleep.

***********************!********************************!****************

Too bad the blissfully silent dreams didn't last! I was once again watching another scene to Aladdin. Jafar, Iago, Jasmine, and the Sultan where in the throne room, ok this wasn't so bad I got to see Jafar get his ass chewed out! I was just catching the beginning of the Sultan's rant!

"Jafar, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service... . From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded."

"I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again."

"Jasmine, Jafar, now let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please?"

"My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, princess. " He takes her hand to kiss it, but she yanks it away. I smiled, I may not like her very much but she had her strong points and her attitude toward Jafar was an incredible one.

"At least some good will come of my being forced to marry. When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you."

"That's nice. All settled, then. Now, Jasmine, getting back to this suitor business," he looks and sees Jasmine walking out, "Jasmine? Jasmine!" He runs after her.

"If only I had gotten that lamp!"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing as Iago imitated Jasmine, "I will have the power to get rid of you!" then he went back to his normal voice, "D'oh! To think-we gotta keep kissing up to that chump, and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives..."

"No, Iago, only until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished-or beheaded!"

"Oh! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Jafar? What if you were the chump husband?"

Jafar's head whipped around and he glared at Iago, "What?"

"Okay, you marry the princess, all right? Then, uh, you become sultan!"

"Oh! Marry the shrew? I become sultan. The idea has merit!" I inwardly gagged in sympathy for poor Jasmine, even if I don't like her no one deserved that kind of hell to live with!

"Yes, merit! Yes! And then we drop papa-in-law and the little woman off a cliff!" Dive bombs into the floor, "Kersplat!"

"Iago, I love the way your foul little mind works!"

I listened to their maniacal laughter, I snarled in disgust, and I heard their laughter as I could feel the dream fade away.

**********************************!************************************

I felt myself being shaken awake by Al as Carpet slowly came to a stop. Carpet folded himself into a set of stairs for us to walk down and Genie turned himself into a stewardess and "escorted" us off of Carpet.

"Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop. Thank you. Good bye, good bye! Thank you! Good bye! Well, now. How about that, Mr. doubting mustafa?"

"Oh, you sure showed me. Now about my three wishes-"

"Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE, boy!"

"Ah, no-I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own."

Genie thinks for a second, then his jaw drops. He turns into a sheep and I glared annoyed at Al for tricking Genie.

"Well, don't I feel just sheepish? All right, you baaaaad boy, but no more freebies."

I put a hand on his head, "Don't feel bad Genie Al tricks a lot of people." I rolled my eyes as he puts a hand to his heart and pretends to be wounded, "oh, stop it Al, and you call me a drama queen." He stuck his tongue out at me and then turned back to Genie.

"Fair deal. So, three wishes. I want them to be good. What would you wish for Anala?" Genie opens his eyes slightly and looks at me waiting for an answer. I thought for a minuite before looking into Al's eyes and I sighed.

"I would want to see and talk to my family again but that's not possible." I looked down and Genie put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up and asked Genie, "What would you wish for?"

"Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case, ah, forget it."

I wasn't going to let it go that easily, "What? No, tell me."

He looked at me sadly before answering, "Freedom."

Al gasped looking down at the lamp in his hands, "You're a prisoner?"

Genie nodded, "It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig," he grows gigantic, and his voice echoes, "Phenomenal cosmic powers!" He then shrinks down, cramped in the lamp, "Itty bitty living space!"

I looked at him aghast, "Genie, that's terrible"

As he comes out of the lamp Genie sighed, "But, oh-to be free. Not have to go "Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?" To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world! But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus."

"Why not," Al asked curiously.

"The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened."

"I'll do it. I'll set you free." I looked at him then looked back at Genie who rolled his eyes and turned into Pinocchio and let his nose grow.

"Uh huh, right. Whoop!"

"No, really, I promise." He pushes the nose back in and Genie's head returns to normal. "After make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." He held out his hand for Genie to shake.

I looked down and whispered so neither of them could hear me, "And if he doesn't I will for sure, I always keep my promises."

"Well, here's hopin'." He shook Al's hand. "O.K. Let's make some magic!" He turned into a magician and shot cards out of his sleeves, I clapped politely. "So how 'bout it. What is it you want most?"

"Well, there's this girl-"

I rolled my eyes and leaned against a tree, "Oh boy here we go again," I sighed and Al shot me a dirty look.

Genie turned into a buzzer, "Eehhh! Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?"

"Oh, but Genie. She's smart and fun and..."

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, "Pretty?"

"Beautiful! " he shot back and Genie and I rolled our eyes together. "She's got these eyes that just...and this hair, wow...and her smile."

All of a sudden I was sitting in Genie's lab at a Parisian cafe with Abu and Carpet.

"Ami. C'est l'amour."

I cocked my head in curiosity, "What does that mean?"

He smiled up at me and said, " That's French for 'This is love'" he flicked my nose and I cocked an eyebrow at him. Al continued on ignoring us.

"But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a-hey, can you make me a prince?"

Genie starts rifling through a cookbook, "Let's see here. Uh, chicken a'la king?" He pulled out a chicken with a crown on its head. "Nope. Alaskan king crab?" He yanked out his finger, and we see Sebastian the crab from The Little Mermaid clamped on. "Ow, I hate it when they do that. Caesar's salad?" A dagger comes out and tries to stab him. "Et tu, Brute? Ah, to make a prince." He looked slyly over at Aladdin. " Now is that an official wish? Say the magic words!"

"Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince!"

"All right! Woof woof woof woof!" He took on square shoulders and looks like Arsenio Hall. Then he became a tailor/fashion designer. "First, that fez and vest combo is much too third century. These patches-what are we trying to say-beggar? No! Let's work with me here." He took Al's measurements, snaps his fingers and Aladdin is outfitted in his prince costume. "I like it, muy macho! Now, still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, monkey boy! Aqui, over here!" Abu tried to cover himself with Carpet, but Genie zaps him and he flies over. "Here he comes," Al and Genie are on a game show set, where ALADDIN stands behind a podium with "AL" on it. "And what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah, than riding your very own brand new camel! Watch out, it spits!" A door bearing the Genie's head on it opens, where Abu is transformed into a camel. He spits out the side of his mouth on cue. But Genie was still not sure. "Mmm, not enough." He snapped his fingers and Abu turned into a fancy white horse and I was rolling on the ground laughing with Abu shooting my dirty looks. "Still not enough. Let's see. What do you need?" Then Genie snaps his fingers repeatedly, turning Abu into: a duck, an ostrich, a turtle, and a '57 Cadillac, with license plate "ABU 1." Finally, he's returned to normal. "Yes! Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo! Whoa!" And on the keyword of the spell, Dumbo, Abu turns into an elephant. Carpet was struggleing to get out from under Abu's size 46 feet. "Talk about your trunk space, check this action out!" I raced over and pulled Carpet out from under Abu, but I was still laughing.

Abu saw his reflection in a pool of water, then he jumped into a tree. The tree naturally bends right back down to the ground, where Abu hangs on and looks at Aladdin upside down.

"Abu, you look good."

Genie turns and looks at me with a dangerous glint in his eyes. I immediately stopped laughing, eyes widening I began to back away I held my hands before me as I backed away. "Now wait a minute Genie, this isn't my wish!"

He approached me still smiling, "But how will it look if the Prince's sister isn't dressed accordingly, no we can't have that."

"But I don't like dresses!" I begged.

"Then you won't wear a dress." He did the same measurements process for me as he did for Al and when I opened my eyes and looked at the mirror. I gaped; the top of my outfit was the same style as Jasmine's but it was a metallic silver color that sparkled in the sunlight and left my midriff showing. The pants where tight fitting but I could move easily, they weren't at all poofy like Jasmin's so I was happy they also were silver but the belt was black.

"Holy crackerjack!" I shouted, "I look hot!" I spun and hugged Genie. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" he smiled and hugged me back before turning back and letting more magic fly.

"He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant, and he's got the incredibly hot sister but we're not through yet. Hang on to your turbans, kids, cause we're gonna make you both stars!"

I giggled as fireworks shot into the sky and I laughed happily! And thought about how I was gonna get to be involved with the parade!


	12. Princess Annie!

_I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!_

_Quick recap: "Then you won't wear a dress." He did the same measurements process for me as he did for Al and when I opened my eyes and looked at the mirror. I gaped; the top of my outfit was the same style as Jasmine's but it was a metallic silver color that sparkled in the sunlight and left my midriff showing. The pants where tight fitting but I could move easily, they weren't at all poofy like Jasmin's so I was happy they also were silver but the belt was black. _

"_Holy crackerjack!" I shouted, "I look hot!" I spun and hugged Genie. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" he smiled and hugged me back before turning back and letting more magic fly._

"_He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant, and he's got the incredibly hot sister but we're not through yet. Hang on to your turbans, kids, cause we're gonna make you both stars!"_

_I giggled as fireworks shot into the sky and I laughed happily! And thought about how I was gonna get to be involved with the parade!_

_***************************!****************************_

As we traveled toward Agrabah, Al on Abu the elephant and me riding on Carpet I decided to take a short cat nap seeing as Carpet could fly himself and I laid down and shut my eyes hoping to see what was going on at Agrabah.

*******************************************!**********************************

My dream was in the palace I was watching the Sultan stack a pile of toys he was just sticking another on top the stack when Jafar stormed to the door causing the toys to tumble to the ground!

"Sire, I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter."

"Awk! The problem with your daughter!"

"Oh, really!" the Sultan replied eagerly.

Jafar began unrolling a very long scroll and pretended to read from an important passage, "Right here. "If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for her.""

"But Jasmine hated all those suitors!" He tries to stuff a cracker into Iago's mouth. Iago backs away. The Sultan absentmindedly pulls the cracker back. "How could I choose someone she hates?" Iago is relieved that he didn't have to eat the carcker, but the Sultan quickly stuffs a cracker in his mouth, and I snickered.

"Not to worry, my liege. There is more. If, in the event a suitable prince cannot be found, a princess must then be wed to...hmm...interesting."

"What, Who?"  
"The royal vizier! Why, that would be...me!" I gagged visibly even though I knew no one could see me!

"Why, I thought the law says that only a prince can marry a princess, I'm quite sure."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord." He pulls out the staff and hypnotizes the Sultan with it.

"Yes...desperate measures..."

"You will order the princess to marry me."

"I...will order...the princess...to...," the spell over the Sultan breaks momentarily, "...but you're so old!"

Jafar thrusts the scepter closer in anger, "The princess will marry me!"

"The princess will marry..." The Sultan shakes his head clear as he hears trumpets playing loudly.

"What? What is that? That music! Ha ha ha. Jafar., you must come and see this!"

*******************************!*************************************

I was shaken awake by Abu who motioned with his trunk for me to hide with Al, until the song began. We had chosen each chosen a name to go by while we pretended to be royalty, AL was Ali, and I was Annie. I jumped up on Abu and sat cross legged with Al and listened to our 'servants' sing.

_Make way for Prince Ali!_

_Say hey! It's Princess Annie!_

I smiled as I heard the slight change in rhythm as Genie began to sing.

_Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar,_

_Hey you, let us through, it's two bright new stars,_

_Now come, be the first on your block to meet their eyes!_

_Make way, here they come,_

_Ring bells, bang the drums._

_You're gonna love these guys!_

_Prince Ali,_

_Princess Annie_

_Their last name's Ababwa!_

_Genuflect, show some respect_

_Down on one knee_

_Now try your best to stay calm_

_Brush up your Sunday Salaam_

_And come and meet their spectacular coterie._

Genie "wheelbarrows" six men up onto Abu's trunk and they stand on each other's shoulders as Al shakes hands, and I sat back and waved to the crowd.

_Prince Ali, mighty is he, Ali Ababwa!_

_Princess Annie Beautiful is she, Annie Ababwa!_

_They've faced the galloping hordes_

_A hundred bad guys with swords_

_Who sent those goons to their lords, why these royalty!_

_They've got seventy-five golden camels!_

_Purple peacocks, they've got fifty-three!_

_When it comes to exotic type mammals_

_Have they got a zoo, I'm telling you_

_It's a world class menagerie!_

I rolled my eyes as Al caught the attention of the harem girls and I listened to them swoon.

_Prince Ali, Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa_

_There's no question this Ali's alluring_

_That physique, how can I speak_

_Never ordinary, never boring_

_Weak at the knee_

_Everything about the man just plain impresses_

_Well, get on out in that square_

_He's a wonder, he's a whiz, a wonder_

_Adjust your veil and prepare_

_He's about to pull my heart asunder_

_To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!_

_And I absolutely love the way he dresses!_

_They've got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!_

_(They've got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!)_

_And to view them, they charge no fee!_

_(They're generous, so generous)_

_They've got slaves, they've got servants and flunkies!_

_(Proud to work for him)_

_They bow to their whim, love serving them_

_They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! And Princess Annie!_

_Prince Ali!_

_Princess Annie!_

_Their last name's Ababwa_

_He heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!_

_And that, good people, is why_

_They got dolled up and dropped by_

_With sixty elephants, llamas galore_

_With their bears and lions_

_A brass band and more_

_With forty fakirs, our cooks, our bakers_

_our birds that warble on key_

_Make way for These royalty!_

Jafar slammed the door with our parade band outside huffing and puffing from the effort, and it was all I could do to stop from giggling. Al bowed to the Sultan and began reciting the speech he'd been rehearsing since we got on the road.

"Ahem. Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand."

"Prince Ali Ababwa! Of course. I'm delighted to meet you." He rushed over and shakes Al's hand vigorously. " This is my royal vizier, Jafar. He's delighted too."

The look on Jafar's face was anything except delighted, "Ecstatic." He said sarcastically, I'm afraid, Prince Abooboo-"

"-Ababwa!" I immediately corrected as all eyes turned to me I blushed and looked down, "I…it's …it's Ababwa… sir." I said stutteringly at all the attention.

Al gestured to me grandly and said, "This is my younger sister Annie, my lord." I bowed, like hell I was gonna curtsy! The Sultan shook my hand with just as much fervor as he shook Al's, "Wonderful to meet you dear girl!"

I smiled at him and looked over at Jafar who was still staring at me and I raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you sir?" I asked semi-politely.

Jafar blinked at me a few more times before nodding in greeting before shaking his head and turning back to Aladdin. "Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to-"

"...by Allah, this is quite a remarkable device." Uh oh looks like the Sultan found Carpet! I turned and walked toward him as he was tugging gently at Carpet's tussles. He turned to me as I approached and pointed slightly upward asking, "I don't suppose I might..."

I looked over at Carpet for conformation, and when he assented, I smiled at the Sultan, "Why certainly, your majesty. Allow me." I gave him a leg up on carpet but before they could be off Jafar's staff came down right on Carpet keeping them grounded.

"Sire, I must advise against this-"

"-Oh, button up, Jafar. Learn to have a little fun." He kicked Jafar's staff off and Carpet was off.

I smirked back at Jafar over my shoulder, " Ya learn to have a little fun oh wise vizier!" he shot me a dirty look and I laughed aloud. He stalked toward me and I backed up a pace before standing my ground.

"Just where did you say you were from?" he asked me scathingly.

"Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure." I snapped back never taking my gaze off his eyes, which narrowed in response to my smart ass comment.

"Try me." We both barley ducked as Iago flew past, Carpet not far behind him, I laughed watching their antics. Carpet zooms underneath Iago, who sighs, wipes his brow, and crashes into a pillar. He crashes to the floor, and his head is circled by miniature Sultans on Carpets, saying "Have a cracker, have a cracker. The real Sultan begins his final approach.

"Out of the way, I'm coming in to land. Jafar, watch this!" he ended up rolling end over end before coming to a complete stop just beyond Jafar and I.

Jafar rolled his eyes and sarcastically replied, "Spectacular, your highness."

The Sultan was huffing and puffing with exhaustion, "Ooh, lovely. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it." Carpet walks over to Abu dizzily, then collapses Abu barley caught him in time. "This is a very impressive youth. And a prince as well." He turned to Jafar and whispered, "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Jasmine after all."

"I don't trust him, sire." I glared at him, stalked over crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Now look here Mr. High and mighty, my brother is the most honorable man you will meet in your entire life. I will not stand for you bad mouthing him you flee-ridden-son-of –a…" Al covered my mouth before I could do any more damage.

"Forgive my sister, she has such a wild spirit," he glared down an looked at me meaningfully, "and doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut!"

I shook off his grasp and glared at Jafar, who smiled condescendingly at me. I mouthed, 'I hate you!' at him and stalked over to Carpet and Abu.

The Sultan, still slightly phased by my outburst waved away Jafar's concerns, "Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on Jafar, I'm an excellent judge of character."

I giggled as Iago dusted himself off muttering, "Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure...not!"

I glanced over past the boys to see Jasmine hiding in the curtains and I tried to motion to Al but he ignored me.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Jasmine!"

Jafar instantly is between Al and the Sultan, "Your highness, no. I must intercede on Jasmine's behalf." I could see Jasmine seething in the background and I made a slicing motion at all of them telling them to shut up but they again ignored me. "This boy is no different than the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?"

"Your majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa!" He pricked Jafar's goatee, which springs out in all directions. "Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter!"

I face palmed, great Al, just great!

Jasmine apparently couldn't take anymore and shouted over at the men, "How dare you! All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" She turned on her heel and stormed out. The Sultan sighed sadly and comforted Al who looked like he'd been struck.

"Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Ali. Just give Jasmine time to cool down."

I watched them exit, and turned just in time to hear Jafar say, "I think it's time to say good bye to Prince Abooboo."

I growled low in my throat and stalked over to him and poked him in the chest with one hand on my hip, "you do anything to my brother and I promise you I will make it so you won't be able to father any children ..EVER!" his eyes widened slightly in shock, my eyes narrowed further, "Hurt my brother and I will make sorry you were ever born."

With that I turned and stormed out, headed for my room, but I could just barley catch Jafar's fading words, "Just try it princess Annei, and you won't have a tongue much longer," the next words seem to be spoken to himself as an afterthought, "I wonder what it would take for that fire in your eyes to die?" I shuddered and quickened my pace to my rooms.


	13. My past and more trouble!

_I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!_

_Quick recap: "Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Ali. Just give Jasmine time to cool down."_

_I watched them exit, and turned just in time to hear Jafar say, "I think it's time to say good bye to Prince Abooboo."_

_I growled low in my throat and stalked over to him and poked him in the chest with one hand on my hip, "you do anything to my brother and I promise you I will make it so you won't be able to father any children ..EVER!" his eyes widened slightly in shock, my eyes narrowed further, "Hurt my brother and I will make sorry you were ever born." _

_With that I turned and stormed out, headed for my room, but I could just barley catch Jafar's fading words, "Just try it princess Annie, and you won't have a tongue much longer," the next words seem to be spoken to himself as an afterthought, "I wonder what it would take for that fire in your eyes to die?" I shuddered and quickened my pace to my rooms_

_****************************!**************************************_

It was later that evening that I was with the guys in the garden. Al was digging a rut in the ground with all of his pacing. And Genie and Carpet were engaged in a match of chess. I was leaning on a nearby tree, vividly entertained by the whole show.

Al was still ranting about his failed meeting with Jasmine, "What am I going to do? Jasmine won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish. " I glanced over at Abu who was struggling with his huge elephant paws to open a banana. He ended up using a little too much force and he squished it, and the banana squirted into his eye. He then angrily tossed the banana peel into a heaping pile of squished banana peels.

I turned to watch Genie and Carpet's game, "So move!" I heard Genie say. Carpet then proceeded in knocking a black piece off the board. " Hey. That's a good move." I giggled as Genie transformed and did an impression of Rodney Dangerfield, " I can't believe it-I'm losing to a rug."

Al tried once again to bring the conversation back to his problem, "Genie I need help!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Al you needed help when you met the girl, now you need a bloody miracle!" he shot me a look and turned his attention back to Genie.

Genie then transformed into as Jack Nicholson, " All right, sparky, here's the deal. You wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya follow me?"

I cocked my head in apparent confusion and said, "huh?"

Genie was now wearing a mortarboard. He started pointing out his words on a blackboard, so they were easier for poor Al to fallow. "Tell her the...TRUTH!"

"No way! If Jasmine found out I was really some crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me." He put on his turban, which lights up as the Genie turned it into a lamp shade.

"A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!"

Al pulled the chain, turning off the light forcing Genie to come out holding the real turban. "Al, all joking aside, you really oughtta be yourself."

"Hey, that's the last thing I want to be. Okay, I'm gonna go see her. I gotta be smooth, cool, confident. How do I look?"

Genie sighed sadly and said, "Like a prince."

I bolted up right and stalked over to him and got right in his face, " Well I think you look like a five star JACKASS!" I shouted as Al's jaw dropped, but I continued undeterred, "You ask Genie to help you, he gives you the best advice and you throw it back in his face!" I was fuming a absolutely hatted it when guys acted all macho and lied about everything. I blew a stray hair out of my face and poked him in the chest. "Jasmine will never like you for who you are if you refuse to show her who you are. And if you don't think she will like you for who you are ,WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO HOOK UP WITH HER?" at this point I was shouting but I didn't care. I glared at him, turned on my heel and stalked away. I watched Al fly up on carpet and I growled to myself. Genie flew up behind me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"You wanna talk?" he asked.

I looked down at my feet, collecting my thoughts before saying, "I hate it when guys think they know everything when they don't. Jasmine can't fall in love with him if he doesn't act like himself. But he refuses to get off his high horse and see that your advice is the best that he's gotten his whole life!"

Genie smiled at me, "sometimes you have to figure things out for yourself, and I take it by that fuming speech you already have."

I looked away and crossed my arms protectively over my chest. "Ya I guess you could say that. There was this boy in my town, a little older than me, named Colton. He was the most liked person in the area. Really popular, really cute, star athlete, you know the type, jocks." I looked up at the stars trying to remember why I had such negative feelings so I could convey them to Genie. "Colton never talked to nobodies like me, I'm one of the few people where I come from who will speak her mind when she wants. I had a few close friends but not many, if they didn't accept me for who I was then to hell with them, ya know? Anyway I was in the library one day and my teacher forced me to tutor the idiot. And I tried to keep a wall up mentally, not get to know him as a person, but he had this way about him that just made you want to listen to him. Anyway between lessons he would tell me about his family, he said his father beat him and his mother died when he was little so he had never really known how to act growing up. And when he finally found a way to get people to like him he acted accordingly. I started feeling sympathy for him and, well, I don't know I guess I developed a crush on him and he seemed to feel the same way." I looked over at Genie who nodded encouragingly so I took a deep breath and continued. "so I helped him pass his test and then we hung out for a while, but….but one day after school I went to talk to one of my other friends Nicolet….she's an outcast, doesn't have a lot of friends and has a cutting problem because she thinks so badly of herself, and she stopped because I started hanging out with her and we have lots in common. But ….that night after school…" I couldn't stop the tears that started trickling down my face, "I went to our hangout, it's in the local park, not many people go there anymore. I just got there and I saw her on the ground….bleeding…sh..she wasn't moving, and standing over her laughing with his friends was Colton." I was sobbing fully now and Genie pulled me into a hug and I cried into his shoulder. When I calmed down a bit I rested my head on his shoulder and continued talking, " He..he was shouting at her saying, 'stupid…bitch. The world would be better off without freaks like you…no one would care if they found your body flouting in the lake come morning. Your just a useless waste of life…' I know he said some other stuff but I was past hearing at that point because he..he raised a baseball bat over his head..and I ran out and took the blow on my shoulder. I punched him straight in the gut and there were tears falling down my face then too. I asked him why. Because that's all I could think to say. He just looked at me ….and …and laughed there was an evil glint in his eyes that I hadn't seen before. He told me. 'because the world would be better off without freaks like her…and freaks like you. You may have helped me get an A, but that's all your good for, freaks like you don't deserve to live." I was trembling and I felt Genie rub my back comfortingly.

"So…what did you do?" he asked.

I looked up and met his eyes I whipped away a few tears and said, "I kicked him in the nuts, broke his jaw, threatened his two friends with a baseball bat… and called 911 for Nicolet. She had lots of broken bones, cuts and bruises, I..I was so busy worrying about spending time with that asshole that I….I didn't protect her like I promised her I would when we became friends. She never was able to use her right arm again and now she walks with a limp. She won't ever be whole again…and it's my fault for, going all gaga over some boy and not protecting her!" I could feel the tears starting again as Genie placed his hands on my shoulders and made me look into his eyes.

"Hey, don't you ever think like that, it's that jerks fault not yours. You saved her life, and I'm sure she's glad you're her friend."

I smiled up at him and hugged him fiercely, "thanks Genie."

He hugged me back and said, "Anytime Anala, anytime!"

I stargazed with Genie for a while until I saw Al and Jasmine fly back to the balcony for their date. Genie smiled at me. "I'd better go make sure lover-boy didn't screw up to badly." He flew off to talk to Aladdin and I stood to stretch my sore muscles.

Then before I knew it something hit me in the back of the head and my world when dark!

****************************************************************!*****

I watched as Al said goodnight to Jasmine and I nearly gagged.

"Good night, my handsome prince."

"Sleep well, princess." They slowly lean forward to kiss, but Carpet bumps him up and they kiss sooner than expected. She walks away slowly then turns and looks at him. Finally she enters her room through the curtain. "Yes" he shouted in exhilaration. He fell back onto the Carpet, who descends to the ground. "For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right."

He looked up at Jasmine's balcony, and four sets of hands grabbed him. "Hey! What?" A gag was tied around his mouth muffling his words, "Abu! Abu!" I saw the elephant Abu hanging from a net tied in a tree.

" Hold him!" one of the guards shouted.

Shackles were placed on his feet and his hands. And another guard tied Carpet in a knot around a tree. I saw Jafar sneak out of the shadows and I growled.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Abooboo." He smiled wickedly down at the bound and chained Al. "But don't worry I'll take good care of your sister, Annie, for you." He gestured over to another set of guards and I gapped, he was holding a tied up me. I was unconscious, this was so weird watching myself, I saw that the back of my head was bleeding a little and I was so pissed, whoever had hit me was going to not be able to reproduce children when I got threw with him. I watched as Jafar walked away with the guard carrying me right behind him, "Make sure he's never found. Jafar ordered his men, and I watched his guards carry Al one way and my unconscious body the other. As scared as I was for me I followed the guards who had Al as they threw him over the cliff I followed in my dream form. I watched Al sink to the bottom of the water and try to rub Genie's lamp, which he managed before losing consciousness. I watched as Genie flew out of the lamp in bath attire and a duck.

"Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub of the lamp. Hello." He turned in time to see the unconscious Aladdin, "Al? Al! Kid, snap out of it! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say "Genie I want you to save my life." Got it? Okay. C'mon Aladdin! Anala will kill me if you die!" He grabbed Aladdin by the shoulders and shook him. Aladdin's head went up, then it fell down. " I'll take that as a yes." Genie turned his head into a siren. "Wooga! Wooga!" Then he turned into a submarine. "Upscope!" Once on the surface, a giant water spout emerged, and landed on top of the cliff. Aladdin then reawaked and coughed the water out of his lungs. "Don't you scare me like that!"

"Genie I…uh.. thanks Genie!" Al hugged him and Genie hugged back.

"Oh, Al. I'm gettin' kind of fond of you, kid. Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything. Now come on we've got to go get Anala."

They quickly flew off in the direction of the castle and I felt fade as my body woke up!


	14. Mad at Al & My 1st Kiss

_I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!_

_Quick recap: "Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub of the lamp. Hello." He turned in time to see the unconscious Aladdin, "Al? Al! Kid, snap out of it! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say "Genie I want you to save my life." Got it? Okay. C'mon Aladdin! Anala will kill me if you die!" He grabbed Aladdin by the shoulders and shook him. Aladdin's head went up, then it fell down. " I'll take that as a yes." Genie turned his head into a siren. "Wooga! Wooga!" Then he turned into a submarine. "Upscope!" Once on the surface, a giant water spout emerged, and landed on top of the cliff. Aladdin then reawaked and coughed the water out of his lungs. "Don't you scare me like that!"_

"_Genie I…uh.. thanks Genie!" Al hugged him and Genie hugged back._

"_Oh, Al. I'm gettin' kind of fond of you, kid. Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything. Now come on we've got to go get Anala."_

_They quickly flew off in the direction of the castle and I felt fade as my body woke up!_

_********************!*******************************************_

As I slowly regained consciousness I could hear Jasmine humming 'A Whole New World'. I opened my eyes to realize I was bound at my hands and feet and a gag was tied around my mouth. I thrashed back and forth trying to loosen the bonds like I had seen on TV and, well I guess that's why I'd only seen it on TV, it didn't work. I signed in defeat and leaned against the wall behind me, I wasn't giving up, I'd be damned if I'd become a damsel in distress but, I needed a plan.

"Oh, father-I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy." My head jerked up as I heard Jasmine gush about her date with Al and I rolled my eyes. Sure I believed in love but this lovey-dovey mush was about to make me hurl.

"You should be, Jasmine. I have chosen a husband for you." I heard the Sultan's monotone voice I looked to my left where I noticed the sultan standing with his back to me, and just past him I could see Jasmine looking astonished at her father's words. Out of the princess's sight and behind the other closed door I saw Jafar smiling like the Cheshire cat! He met me eyes and smiled triumphantly and put a finger mockingly to his lips, as if I could make any noise, his eyes sparkling with dark delight. I glared at him and started fighting my bonds again, Jafar rolled his eyes and turned back to the hypnotized Sultan.

"You will wed Jafar." I gaged and scrunched my nose in disgust and sympathy for Jasmine. Jafar grandly opened to door he was hiding behind and stepped into the princess's view. Jafar walked up to her and grabbed her hand to pull her toward him.

"You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife." Jasmine turned pleading eyes to her father as she forcibly pulled away from Jafar.

"I will never marry you. Father, I choose Prince Ali!"

Jafar waved a dismissive hand and said, "Prince Ali left!"

I felt the bonds around my wrists fall away, I used my newly freed hands to remove the gag, I turned and smiled, "About time Al" I whispered so only he could hear. He smiled down at me and turned to the room. I stood with him and crossed my arms shouting, "Better check you're crystal ball again Jafar!" I shouted at him.

He spun toward me and snarled at me and Al, and Iago sputtered, "How in the he-uh, awk!"

"Tell them the truth, Jafar! You tried to have me killed." Al yelled at him. Jafar rolled his eyes and strolled over to the sultan sticking his hypnotic snake stick in his face.

"Ridiculous nonsense, your highness. He is obviously lying."

"Obviously...lying." the Sultan robotically repeated. Jasmine desperately ran to her father and put her hands on his shoulders and gently shook him.

"Father what's wrong with you?"

I'd had enough of this and ran toward Jafar, jerked his staff out of his hands and smashed the snake head against the ground, shattering it. Jafar cried out in distress as his spell was broken. The Sultan instantly snapped out of it and looked around confused as I handed the staff to him.

"Your highness, Jafar's been controlling you with this!"

"What? Jafar? You, you traitor!"  
Jafar was backing away from us as we advanced stuttering, "Your majesty, all of this can be explained."

"Guards! Guards!"

I laughed as I saw Iago start to panic, "Well, that's it-we're dead, forget about it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead." Jafar shushed him and his eyes when to Al's turban, my eyes widened as I realized he saw Genie's lamp! I stepped in front of Al to shield the lamp from Jafar's sight eyes rose to meet mine and he when he smiled at me I knew, that he knew, who both Al and I were but I didn't move I met his glare and held my ground.

"Arrest Jafar at once." I heard the Sultan say, and Jafar moved toward me, I knew he was headed for Genie's lamp so I didn't move. The guards quickly grabbed Jafar and restrained him. But Jafar pulled out a red vile and met my eyes smiling wickedly.

"This is not done yet girl!" he shouted and through the vial down and red smoke enveloped the room. I looked frantically around trying to pinpoint his location. I heard footsteps behind me and spun around to see him towering over me. "I'll get you for this you little bitch! You and your friend Aladdin will pay for destroying my plans!" and with that he turned and disappeared into the smoke. Within seconds the red smoke cleared and Jafar and Iago were gone.

The Sultan shouted in outrage, "Find him, search everywhere!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Al comforting Jasmine and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you alright?" I heard Al ask concerned, and I had to stop from giggling. This was one of the sappiest love scenes in the whole movie.

"Yes," Jasmine simpered back and I crossed my arms and leaned against a wall. I was happy for them naturally but this was the most boring part of the whole movie, and it made me furious that Al still hadn't told Jasmine who he really was, I almost wish I had chased after Jafar to his lair to confront him but…well after that smoke encounter… I wasn't looking forward to seeing him later. I watched amused as the Sultan walked right in between the happy couple pacing back and forth it took him a few minutes to realize that Jasmine was in love!

"Jafar, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time. Just horrible. How will I ever…" he stopped midsentence and saw Jasmine's expression. "Can it be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?" Jasmine nodded vigorously and I rolled my eyes. "Ha ha! Praise Allah! You brilliant boy, I could kiss you! I won't-I'll leave that to my-. You two will be wed at once! Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then my boy, you will be sultan!"

"Sultan?" Al asked ecstatically and smiled over at me. I glared back telling him without words how pissed off I still was at him for his false identity nonsense. He looked away slightly ashamed as the Sultan continued.

"Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" Al looked even guiltier at the praise and I looked away angrily that he still hadn't said anything. I looked back and pushed off the wall, "Well it looks like you and ALI have lots of planning to do so I'm gonna go back to our rooms and rest." I spun on my heal and stormed out the room, to my room and practically let myself fall onto the giant cushion. "Stupid Al and his stupid ego!" a few tears slipped from my eyes and I angrily whipped them away with the back of my hand and laid my head on my arms looking out the window into the garden. "Why are all men Jerks?!" I tried to hold back my angry tears but I couldn't I silently let them fall onto the cushion I felt something heavy rubbing my back and I looked up and out the window to Abu who was gently rubbing my back with his trunk. I smiled a little at him and rubbed his trunk gratefully. "Hehe thanks Abu, maybe all guys aren't jerks but Al is driving me nuts! He's just like Colton, only not as violent, Jasmine can never love him if she doesn't know the real him! I swear he is so arrogant sometimes he makes me want to sock some sense into his thick skull!" Abu chittered with laughter and I smiled. I laid my head back on my arms and quickly fell asleep, I'd need all the energy I could get in a few moments for screaming at Aladdin.

*******!***************************************************************

I dreamed myself to Jafar's lair just after his disappearance, the room was dark and silent and I was creeped out, the guy seriously needed to liven up the room. The door flung open and Jafar and Iago zoomed in, Jafar slammed the door shut behind him and leaned against it panting. Iago flew directly up to his dresser and started piling stuff in a suitcase. I laughed at their frenzied movement and held my side. After the nonsense with Al I needed a good laugh.

"We gotta get outta here! We gotta get- I gotta start packing, your highness. Only essentials! Travel light! Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives…" he stopped talking long enough to pull out a picture of himself and Jafar. "And how about this picture? I don't know-I think I'm making a weird face in it." Jafar, who was apparently not listening to the frantic parrot squawking, started to laugh wildly. I cringed and backed up a pace before I remembered I wasn't actually right next to the freaky mad man. "Oh, boy-he's gone nuts. He's cracked." Iago flew down to Jafar and knocks on his head. "Jafar? Jafar? Get a grip, Jafar!" Viper quick Jafar's hand jerked out and grabbed him around the neck. "Good grip!" Iago choked out.

"Prince Ali is nothing more than that ragged urchin Aladdin. And his loud mouthed sister is his friend Anala, the little bitch who mouthed off to me in the dungeons, and to be completely honest I can't believe I didn't see that one sooner! Even dressed to kill like she was, she's still the same smart mouthed bitch! They have the lamp, Iago."

"Why those miserable.."

"But you are going to relieve them of it!"

Iago swallowed nervously, "ME?"

*****************!********************************************************

I jerked out of my dream and looked up to see Al already walking into the room head slightly lowered. Genie zoomed out of the Lamp, "Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!" He turned into a one-man band. He sees Al walk away with his head hung. He stops, scratches his head, comes up with an idea, then zooms over to Al. He holds up his hands like a director scoping a picture and says, "Aladdin, you've just won the heart of the princess. What are you gonna do next?" Aladdin looked at him, then walked away in sadness to the bed, where he fell on it and sighed. Genie again looked confused, then goes to him and pulls out a script labeled "Aladdin." And then proceeded to whisper, " Psst, your line is "I'm going to free the genie."…..Anytime."

"Genie…I…I can't" I gritted my teeth trying not to blow my top but Al's arrogance was making it really hard.

Genie, who I guess thought Al was just joking around tried to continue while using Al as a makeshift ventriloquist doll, "Sure you can. You just go "Genie, I wish you free."" Al pulled away angrily.

He turned back and started shouting at Genie, "I'm serious. Look, I'm sorry-I really am. But they want to make me sultan-no!, They want to make Prince Ali sultan. Without you, I'm just Aladdin."

"Al, you won!"

"Because of you! The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince? What if Jasmine finds out? I'll lose her. Genie, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free." I was shaking with rage at this point and my heart broke when I saw Genie's defeated face.

Which only lasted a few seconds before he turned furious and sarcastically said to Al, "Hey, I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, master." He said the last word in disgust, then poofed back into the lamp.

Al went over the lamp and tried to reason with Genie, "Genie, I'm really sorry." Genie's tongue comes out of the spout and raspberries him, and if I wasn't so pissed off I would have laughed. "Well, fine." He slammed a pillow on top of the lamp. "Then just stay in there!" He looked at Abu and Carpet. "What are you guys looking at?" Abu and Carpet look away sadly and turn to walk away, "Look, I-I'm sorry. Wait, Abu- wait-I'm sorry, I didn't- wait, c'mon." He sighed. "What am I doing?" At that point I couldn't take it anymore, I lost it!

"What you're doing is BEING A COMPLET JACKASS!" I shouted and stalked over to him and grabbed the front of his costume. "Now you listen here and you listen good Mr. Prince! I've tolerated your ego, attitude, and 'I know what's best' attitude for far too long, but one thing I can't stand is a liar and oath breaker! I've dealt with jerks all my life but you take the cake! YOUR FRIEND IS A SLAVE AND PRISONER AND YOU PROMISED TO FREE HIM! And when he finally does his part of the deal for you to give him his freedom, YOU BALE AND SAY WELL I CAN'T IN CASE THE GIRL WHO DOESN'T EVEN LOVE THE REAL ME FINDS OUT!" I was far beyond reasoning at this point and I shook him hard. "I trusted you Al, I thought you were my friend, but I don't make friends with oath breakers!" I threw him to the side of the room and he collided with the wall and slide down rubbing the back of his head. I stormed over to the pillow and grabbed Genie's lamp and headed for the door.

"A…Anala wait." Al shouted after me I spun around and my fist connected with his cheek sending him stumbling back holding his right hand to his injured cheek! Still furious I spun around and I headed for the area of the garden underneath Jasmine's balcony and sat down with Genie's lamp in my lap. I looked down at the lamp cradled in my arms and I felt the tears fall onto the surface of it.

"I…I'm so…so sorry Genie." I could say anything to make the situation better so I hugged the lamp to my chest and I cried! I cried for Genie who was still stuck imprisoned, I cried for my family, who was probably worried sick about me, I just cried for the sake that I was furious. My shoulders shook as I sobbed and I felt hands take my shoulders and I turned furiously, expecting Aladdin. "Get away from me you lying no good…. Oh sorry Genie!" Genie, who had slipped out of his lamp without me knowing smiled and pulled me into a hug. I cried and said sorry, over and over again and he hugged me tighter.

He looked down at me and smiled sadly, "It's not your fault Anala, It's Al's." I nodded in agreement.

"I know but I should have knocked some sense into his thick head and made him see sense not run out hear balling on you." He smiled down at me and whipped a few stray tears from my cheek. He turned my face up toward him and smiled.

"Hey some guys don't know what to do in any situation. I'm pissed off at Al, but I'm not mad at you!" I hugged him tighter and he returned the gesture. When we finally pulled away he leaned toward me I knew he was gonna kiss me and pulled away. He drew back shocked and then looked away sadly. I put my hands on either side of his face and turned him towards me, making sure he was looking into my eyes before I spoke again.

"Genie…..I really really like you, but remember what I said about not falling in love with someone who doesn't tell the truth….well I haven't told you the whole truth." His eyes widened and he tried to pull away but I didn't let him, "Just listen, ok, that's all I ask, and if you don't want to be around me after that …well I guess I'll have to deal with that then but for now at least hear me out!" I begged him, and he looked nervous at first but he finally nodded.

"Alright I'll hear you out, but no promises afterword!" I nodded understandingly and let go of his face. I leaned back and watched the clouds roll past collecting my thoughts, I took a deep breath and started my tail. "ok so well this is kind of hard to believe but just hear me out….I'm from the year 2014 from a place called Vesper, Wisconsin, now I know that sounds crazy but just listen." I didn't look at his face because I was afraid of what I'd see there in his eyes, rejection, shock, the famous, 'this chick is mental' look I'm so use to, but I figured if I didn't see his reaction I could at least finish the story. "Where I'm from we have all kinds of technology, and these…uh moving stories, on TV's called movies. My favorite movies of all time are the 'Aladdin' movies. Where I'm from you are all fictional. I memorized the movie forwards, backwards, and three ways to Sunday. But one night I was watching to movies and a storm hit, I don't know how or why but I ended up here. At first it was a dream come true, but at the time I didn't realize the consequences." I could feel the tears filling my eyes but I pushed them back and cleared my throat before continuing. "I don't know how to get home to my family, who must be worried sick about me, and I've noticed I'm changing the way things are supposed to work around here. If I change it too much Jafar or one of the other villains might win. I miss home, my friends, my parents even my siblings. I don't know what to do and I knew if I told Al all of this when I first met him he'd think I was off my rocker! So I made up the caravan story and well you know the rest." I stayed silent for a few moments before turning to look at his reaction and he merely smiled kindly at me. I blinked in confusion, "You…you don't think I'm crazy"

He smiled jokingly down at me and put an arm around my shoulders, "Oh Anala I know you're crazy," I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the ribs. He chuckled and rubbed where I'd hit him, "but I also know you wouldn't lie to me for your own gain. You're probable right Aladdin wouldn't have believed you. But I do, and I trust you, I also appreciate that you care about my opinion of you more that not telling me before I ….well you know." I giggled as he looked away embarrassed and I kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you believe me, I don't know what I'd do if I lost your friendship Genie!" he held me close and we leaned against a tree watching the clouds pass. He looked down at me curiously, "what?" I asked.

He cocked his head at me, "I'm just curious what your world is like, your family, friends." I smiled at him and looked up at the horizon thinking how to describe my life. "Well let's see, I live in a country across the ocean call the United States of America, within the country are 50 states, I'm from the 30th state Wisconsin, like right in the middle of it is a small town called Vesper. Almost everyone who live there are farmers, or hobby farmers. We trade food; it's like a giant family. And everyone knows everyone else. My Mom, Jackie, is a High school teacher for children with disabilities, my friends say I look a lot like her so much that they often tease me and call me 'little Jackie'! My dad is a mill worker and his rules are strict but I know he is very compassionate."

Genie looked confused, "I thought you said everyone around Vesper were farmer?"

I laughed, "Ya we are, my family are hobby farmers, we raise a HUGE garden every summer and then we raise chickes for meat, and chickens for eggs. We have some neighbors who raise only crops, or cows, pigs, goats, donkeys, you name it someone near us raises it. Now where was I before your question?"

"You were telling me that your father was compassionate but tough."

"Oh right thanks Genie, so anyway I know he's compassionate especially sense when I was three I almost drowned in a neighbors pool, I was running around the deck and I tripped and fell in, and he saved me, and he's always there when I need advice or just to talk. I have a 21 year old, older brother who is studying to be a police officer, which is like a guard, he and I knock heads all the time. I never really got along with him, we were always fighting…..and I guess I even miss him. I also have a 16 year old younger sister, she wants to be a masseuse, and we talk about everything together, she's one of the closest people in my life. And you know about most of my friends, sense I told you about Nicolet, and I have a couple more close friends but not many my cousin McKenna and My best friend Kayla come to mind but not a lot of others. Our town was so small we had to go to another town for high school. I spent most of my time online, or studying….. or watching Aladdin….. your song was always my favorite."

Genie smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry Anala, we'll find a way to get you home, I promise."

"I appreciate that Genie, I really do!"

We watched the sky for a little while longer, until Genie stretched and said, "I'd love to do this all day but I'm still ticked off at Al so I'd better go steam for a while so I don't blow his head off! I love you Anala!" he kissed me lightly on the lips and I smiled.

"I love you to Genie!" he disappeared into the lamp and I held it to my chest!

Suddenly out of nowhere I was grabbed from behind causing me to drop the lamp and I tried to cry out but they clamped a hand over my mouth. I thrashed and fought but it didn't make a difference, it was one of the guards again, although surprisingly not Razoul. From the shadows the loud mouthed parrot swooped down and grabbed Genie's lamp.

"Boy, Jafar's gonna be happy to see you! I can just hear him now, 'Good work, Iago!' Ah, go on. 'No, really-on a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven!'Ah, Jafar-you're too kind. I'm embarrassed, I'm blushing."

I looked at the guy who held me and bit his hand forcing him to take it away from my mouth long enough for me to say, "You're taking orders from an insane parrot who talks to himself? Wow your career is zooming!"

He snarled at put his arm across my throat so I couldn't bit him, and my air supply was low.

"Great" I croaked, "I…can see y.. you're a great conversationalist." He snarled again and I glared back over to Iago, who seemed to be contemplating what to do.

"Well we're gonna have to bring her, sense we don't want her to warn her little streetrat friend." He started to fly off with the lamp, and I started seeing black spots in areas of my vision, my arms were still locked to my sides as I was marched in the direction Iago flew off to and it wasn't long before I lost consciousness, this was not turning out to be a good day!


	15. Somewhere out there!

_I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!_

_Quick recap: "Boy, Jafar's gonna be happy to see you! I can just hear him now, 'Good work, Iago!' Ah, go on. 'No, really-on a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven!'Ah, Jafar-you're too kind. I'm embarrassed, I'm blushing." _

_I looked at the guy who held me and bit his hand forcing him to take it away from my mouth long enough for me to say, "You're taking orders from an insane parrot who talks to himself? Wow your career is zooming!"_

_He snarled at put his arm across my throat so I couldn't bit him, and my air supply was low._

"_Great" I croaked, "I…can see y.. you're a great conversationalist." He snarled again and I glared back over to Iago, who seemed to be contemplating what to do._

"_Well we're gonna have to bring her, sense we don't want her to warn her little streetrat friend." He started to fly off with the lamp, and I started seeing black spots in areas of my vision, my arms were still locked to my sides as I was marched in the direction Iago flew off to and it wasn't long before I lost consciousness, this was not turning out to be a good day!_

I groaned and blinked my eyes clear. I was getting really sick and tired of getting knocked unconscious. The first thing I realized was that I was lying on a cold stone floor with my arms tied behind my back and my ankles tied together, and a gag was around my mouth. I was in the tower of the palace just perfect. I struggled, very unimpressively, into a kneeling position and looked around the circular room. On the other side I saw Jafar staring down at the presentation of Princess Jasmine's new husband to be disgustedly.

"Look at them, cheering that little pipsqueak" Iago squawked indignantly. Jafar rolled his eyes before turning abruptly back to the room and stalked toward Genie's lamp.

"Let them Cheer." Jafar sneered, as he took Genies lamp in his hands.

"Git 'our 'ands off of 'im." Which was my poor attempt at 'get your hands off of him' through the gag. Jafar smiled supiroirly down at me and kicked me in the ribs. I gasped in pain and fell to my side once again.

"Sorry I didn't catch that want to try saying that again?" he asked mockingly. I glared daggers at him but said nothing. "That's what I thought." He rubbed Genies lamp and Genie, who I guess thought Al was rubbing the lamp Flew out of the lamp in a rage!

"You know Al, I'm getting reallyyyyyy.." he spun around to see Jafar grinning gleefully up at him. "I don't think you're him." He descended and consults a playbill that read 'Aladdin' on the cover. And I couldn't help but giggle as he said, "Tonight, the role of Al will be played by a tall, dark and sinister ugly man." He turned and looked over at me his eyes widening as he realized we'd both been captured. Jafar grabbed Genie by his beard and threw him to the floor placing his boot on Genie's head and I thrashed angrily in my bonds but Jafar ignored me.

"I am your master now." Jafar proclaimed proudly.

"I was afraid of that" I heard Genie mutter from beneath Jafar's boot. I looked at him sadly and sighed.

"Genie, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high, as sultan!," Almost instantly the wind started to howl and the clouds rolled in to block out the sun, it almost looked like a tornado was coming and Jafar's clothes transformed to look like the Sultan's robes. Jafar maniacally laughed, "Finally everything is going according to plan, and when I said rule on high Genie I meant on top the cliff." Genie proofed out almost instantly. I knew he was going to move the palace. Jafar turned and smiled down at me, "Well not that this isn't fun enough on its own but we have a party to get to." I don't know if he expected me to get up and cooperate but I only glared at him from my position on the floor. He rolled his eyes and bent down to grab a handful of my hair and forced me to my feet as I cried out in pain. Still with his grip on my hair he forced me to march toward the door. We headed down the stairs and out into the courtyard. Where we found Al, Jasmine, and the Sultan, who was only in his boxers, Jafar laughed miniaclly and brought all attention to us. He then threw me to the ground .

"Jafar, you vile betrayer." The Sultan was seething but Iago had a comeback already lined up.

"That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you."

"Oh yeah we'll just see about that!" he takes off his turban, only to remember that I had taken Genie's lamp with me, he looked over at me and I looked guiltily away.

"Finders-keepers, Abooboo." Jafar mocked him and I kicked my bound legs out at him hitting him in the shin. He yelled in pain and kicked me in the stomach hard. I curled into a ball trying to hold back tears, ok that hurt a lot more that it looked on tv. Jafar, satisfied I wasn't going to try anything else, turned back to his prey. The ground shook and I uncurled just enough to reliaze that Genie was moving the palace.

"Genie No!" Al cried out in alarm. He whistled and Carpet flew up to greet him. Al hopped on and they flew up near Genie's head to try and stop him.

"Sorry, kid-I got a new master now." Genie said sadly as he placed the Palace on the cliff top.

"Jafar, I order you to stop!" I rolled my eyes the Sultan just didn't realize that Jafar wasn't listening to orders anymore.

"There's a new order now-my order! Finally, you will bow to me!"

The Sultan starts bowing but stops when Jasmine steps in front of him and proudly proclaimed, "We'll never bow to you!"

"Why am I not surprised!" shouted Iago in annoyance.

"If you will not bow before a sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer! Genie, my second wish-I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

Genie extends his finger and put his other hand over his eyes and to not witness what he was about to do. Aladdin tried to stop him, but he could not, a lightning bolt shot from Genie's finger and hit Jafar who began cackling madly as we was returning him to his normal look along with an unbroken snake staff.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Jafar!"

"Now where were we? Ah, yes-abject humiliation!" He zapped the Princess and the Sultan with his staff, and they were both surrounded by a red light as he forced them both to bow to him. Rajah came running at him trying to save his mistress but Jafar zapped Rajah, and the tiger turned into a kitty- cat. "Down, boy! Oh, princess.." Jafar lifted her chin with his staff "..there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to."

Aladdin came zooming in on Carpet, "Jafar! Get your hands off her!" Jafar zapped Aladdin right off of Carpet, who flew quickly out of range.

_Prince Ali_

_Yes, it is he,_

_But not as you know him._

_Read my lips and come to grips_

_With reality_

_Yes, meet a blast from your past_

_Whose lies were too good to last_

_Say hello to your precious Prince Ali!_

He zapped Al with his staff changing his fancy cloths back to his normal street rat clothes. Jasmine looked aghast as Iago informed her, "Or should we say Aladdin?"

"Ali?" Jasmine asked confused.

"Jasmine I..I tried to tell you!" Al begged her trying to get her to understand. But Jafar stepped between them pushing Al roughly away from Jasmine.

_So Ali turns out to be merely Aladdin_

_Just a con, need I go on?_

_Take it from me_

_His personality flaws_

_Give me adequate cause_

_To send him packing on a one-way trip_

_So his prospects take a terminal dip_

_His assets frozen, the venue chosen_

_Is the ends of the earth, whoopee!_

_So long,_

Jafar zapped Abu back turning him from an elephant back into a monkey. He sent both Aladdin and Abu into a tall pillar, then launched it like a rocket with his snake staff, but not before Carpet could get in. I hung my head in sorrow as I watched it shoot off into the distance. Jafar mocked waving goodbye.

_Ex-Prince Ali!_

Genie looked defeated and hunched slightly in on himself and I looked back to the horizon where Al, Abu, and Carpet had disappeared. I hoped they would hurry back because Jafar was starting to give me the creeps. Jafar ordered the guards to escort the Princess, the ex-Sultan, and I to the palace throne room. I was roughly dragged to my feet by two guards I didn't know and they tried to lead me away. I dug in my heels and started thrashing, hoping to loosen their grip when I was struck across my back with something sharp. It tore through my skin leaving bloody gashes across my back and I screamed through the gag and fell limply to my knees still conscious. I looked back over my shoulder to see Jafar grinning wickedly down at me.

"I thinks that's just about enough of that!" the jerk was practically bursting with sickly triumph. I glared at him, and he rapped my head with the staff. It was then I noticed the fangs on the snake where dripping blood, my blood, he'd used the snakes teeth to rip open my back! I lunched at him screaming every foul word I knew at him through the gag, but the guards easily pulled my back and with a wave of Jafar's hand dragged me away to the throne room. My gag was removed thankfully and I was chained near the throne Jasmine, who was wearing that freaky red dress, was chained next to me, holding a whole tray of fruit, which was weird because I only remember her with the apple in the movie. I turned my attention to the center of the room where Jafar waved his staff over the Sultan to turn him into a life sized puppet for Iago to torment. Jafar then swept his cape out overdramatically and strode proudly to throne, making a grand show of taking over. Jasmine seemed to be taking this captivity thing too well.

"What the hell Jasmine, why aren't you fighting back?" I whispered to her and she looked angrily up at me!

"Well I don't know ANNIE! The man I thought I loved was an imposter, and so are you!" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her.

"Um…excuse me? I never claimed to be a princess, I tried to be there for Al's moral support but I was against the plan interlay! I never claimed to be Annie that was all Al!" She looked at me skeptically, "Ok well maybe I could of come right out and said it but Al would have had a fit!" she nodded in reluctant agreement and set the tray of food down to pick through it.

I turned as I heard Iago familiarly say, "Puppet ruler want a cracker? Here's your cracker. Shove 'em all right down your throat. Here, have lots!"

Jasmine leapt to her feet and begged Jafar, "Stop it, Jafar, Leave him alone!" Jafar regally raised a hand and forced Iago to halt. Iago threw the remaining crackers at the Sultan and flew off. Before I could tell what was happening Jasmine was on the floor holding her cheek, I looked around to see Jafar with his hand raised.

"Slaves shouldn't speak unless their master permits them to." My eyes bugged out, shit this wasn't in the movie. Jasmine kept her head down as she scurried towards the fruit tray and handed me an apple I took it in my hands, confused, and yelped in surprise as my chain dragged me over to Jafar. He took a bit out of the apple in my hands and I furiously, shoved it so far into his mouth he choked. Jafar spit the remainder of the apple onto the ground and stalked toward me. I back peddled until my back hit the wall and Jafar was looming over me. He stuck his staff under my chin raising it till I was looking him directly in the eyes. "Never! EVER! Do anything like that again, am I understood. I glared at him and refused to answer. He cocked his head slightly to the side then smirked. I blinked confused, until he pulled his arm back and hit me right in the gut. The air went out of me in a whoosh. And I fell to my knees gasping for breath and clutching my stomach. "You have a strong spirit Anala." I looked up at him and spit at his feet. Which proved to be really stupid, because his foot came up and connected with the bottom the my chin sending me flying back. My head connected with the wall behind me and I curled into a ball holding my injured head. "But I'm afraid you don't learn, the temper of yours could use some work my dear!

I opened one eye to glare at him, "I…I'm not 'your' anything you insufferable Jackass!"

He threw back his head and roared with laughter, "hahahah believe what you will MY dear, but unless you have a marvelous escape plan your stuck here." He turned back to his throne and I reached over the fruit tray and grabbed a hold of the wine glass. I staggered to my feet and ran right at him fully intending to smack him upside the head with it, but he spun and caught my hand before the glass could connect! He smiled tauntingly at me and I smirked just before I rammed my knee into his groin. His eyes bulged and he went down I took the opportunity to bolt for Genie but Jafar caught my ankle causing me to trip and fall flat on my face. Jafar's face was red with fury and he stood over me and raised his staff over his head. As he brought it down I rolled to the side hoping to get out of range but Jafar stepped on the end of my chain bringing me to an abrupt halt. He raised the staff again and I had no where to go I shut my eyes tightly and waited but the staff never connected. I opened my eyes and gasped standing between me and the Staff was Genie!

"You ok" he asked concerned, I smiled and nodded next thing I knew the was zapped by the staff and sent flying.

"Genie!" I called out but was forced to bring my attention back to the immediate threat. But before Jafar could attempt to hit me again I heard the sound of the tray clattering to the floor. Jafar and I turned to see Aladdin only feet away from the lamp.

"You! How many times do I have to kill you, boy?" He shot magic straight at Aladdin who dived out of the way.

I leapt to my feet and grabbed Jafar's staff, yelling to Al and Jasmine, "Get the lamp!"

Both of them dove for the lamp but Jafar threw me back in time to shot magic at them, "Ah, ah, ah, princess and Street trash, Your time is up!" He incased them both in an hourglass which started to rain sand down upon them. I stopped and stared openmouthed at the trapped couple.

I saw Abu charge the lamp only to be shot my Jafar and transformed into a wind up toy!

"Don't toy with me!"

Carpet soared down and grabbed the lamp but only got a few feet before getting zapped by Jafar and unraveling.

"Things are unraveling fast, now Anala." I bolted for the lamp but a lot of really sharp swords landed around me preventing me from getting to the lamp.

"Get the point!"

I grabbed one of the swords and spun around shouting at Jafar, "Will you quit it with the horrible puns! Some of us are trying not to die here!"

He smirked at me, "I'm just getting warmed up!" he blew fire at me turning the ring of swords into a blazing ring of fire!

From behind the his glass prison shouted, "Are you afraid to fight her yourself, you cowardly snake?"

I spun to face him and I was furious, "Al you're not helping, you're just making senior sociopath angry!"

Through the ring of fire Jafar stepped out and started transforming into a giant cobra!

"A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!"

I dove out of the way as he struck at me several times, "oh crap I didn't say that he did!" but I guess you can't reason with a reptile because he didn't stop his assault. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Genie in cheerleader getup cheering for me!

"Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake-stick that sword into that snake!"

"You stay out of thissss!" Jafar hissed at him. And Genie unenthusiastically changed cheering tactics.

"Jafar, Jafar, he's our man-if he can't do it, GREAT!"

I used Jafar's distracted state to bolt for the hourglass where Al and Jasmine where almost completely covered with sand I raised the sword and almost brought it down when Jafar's coil wrapped around me and pulled me into a crushing embrace.

"You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth!"

"Squeeze her, Jafar-Squeeze her like a-awk!" I glanced over to see that it was Genie who'd shut him up before turning back to the immediate problem at hand!

"Without the genie, Girl, you're nothing!" I shook my head and remembered Al's lines from the movie well I'm already in his trouble might as well steel the lines.

"The genie has more power than you'll ever have!"

"What!"

"He gave you your power, he can take it away!"

"Um Anala you know I love you but, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?"

I shot him an apologetic look and turned back to Jafar, "Face it, Jafar-you're still just second best!"

"You're right! His power does exceed my own! But not for long!" he slithered down to encircle Genie who was trying to talk his way out of trouble.

"The girl is crazy. She's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake"

"Slave, I make my third wish! I wish to be an all powerful genie!"

Genie sighed in defeat, "All right, your wish is my command. Way to go, Anala.

Jafar's snake form dissipated and he turned into a red genie. I turned and sprinted to the hour glass where I saw Al's and Jasmine's raised hands disappear under the sand. I was finally able to raise a broken chair leg and smash the glass. Sand, Al, and the Princess poured onto the floor gasping for air.  
"what have you done!" Al shouted over at me when he got his breath back, helping Jasmine to her feet.

I winked at him and while turning to watch Jafar burst through the roof, sending Debrie scattering down on us all I said, "Just trust me!"While Jafar was conjuring magic and universal powers I crept below him where a pitch black lamp had formed at the base of his mist trail. I grabbed in just as Jafar started gloating.

"Yes! Yes! The power! The absolute power! The universe is mine to command, to control!"

I gripped the lamp tightly and shouted, "Not so fast Jafar! Aren't you forgetting something?" he looked down at me confused until I held the black lamp over my head and shouted, "You wanted to be a genie, you got it! And everything that goes with it! It's payback time you Jackass!" I smirked as shackles formed around Jafar's wrists confining his power.

"No! No!" Jafar's plan was crumbling around his feet. And I glanced over as Iago was trying to make an escape before Jafar grabbed his tail on the way down the lamp.

"I'm gettin' out of here! Come on, you're the genie, I don't want….." the storm blocked out the rest of his words as they both were sucked in to the lamp.

I shouted over the storm, "Phenomenal cosmic powers!" the storm vanished just as Jafar and Iago vanished into the lamp, "Itty bitty living space."

Genie hugged me tightly and swung me around before kissing me on the cheek and I turned bright red! "Anala, you little genius, you!"

I looked around in awe as all of Jafar's evil magic was dissipating, Abu, Carpet, Sultan, even the palace, everything was back to normal, even us in our street rat cloths.

I giggled as I could hear Jafar and Iago arguing within the lamp, "Get your blasted beak out of my face!"

"Oh, shut up, you moron!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

Genie rolled his eyes and held out his hand for the lamp which I gladly handed over, "Allow me." He took the lamp and went over to the balcony. In a puff of smoke he was now wearing a baseball cap and a glove. He winds up as if to throw the lamp, but opens his palm flat and flicks it out into the desert with his finger. "Ten- thousand years in a cave of wonders ought to chill him out!"

I glanced sadly over at Al who was talking quietly to Jasmine.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince."

"I know why you did."

"Well, I guess...this... is goodbye?"

"Oh, that stupid law. This isn't fair-I love you." I saw Genie poke his head around the corner and he shrunk down next to me looking shocked that Al wasn't going to use him again. I reached over and grabbed his hand giving him a comforting squeeze. He squeezed my hand back and smiled sadly I watched him float over to Al and Jasmine and I knew the movie was coming to an end, and I looked out over the balcony remembering home. I wondered how my mom was holding up with me gone, was my little sister ok? Did my older brother miss me at all? Was dad even aware I was gone? I looked down at my feet and let a few tears fall as I listened to the ending lines I knew by heart.

"Al, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again."

"But Genie, what about your freedom?"

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love. Al, each person in life has a soul mate so perfect that they can't part ways, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked." He smiled over at me, "And I was lucky enough to find mine." I felt the tears falling as I ran into his arms hugging him fiercely.

"I love you Genie!" I held him tighter afraid of him disappearing and he hugged me back just as tightly.

"I love you too Anala!"

Al took Jasmine's hands in his and rested his forehead against her's and whispered to her, "Jasmine, I do love you, but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not."

"I understand."

I nodded over to him to show my approval as he turned to face Genie. "Genie, I wish for your freedom."

"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I-what?"

"Genie, you're free!"

The lamp glowed with magic as both it and Genie floated up into the air. One by one the shackles fell from Genie's arms and then the lamp fell to the ground void of any magic. Genie picked it up slowly still in shock. "Heh, heh! I'm free. I'm free." Quick as a flash he hands the lamp to Al. "Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say "I want the Nile." Wish for the Nile. Try that!"

"I wish for the Nile." Al obediently responds confused.

"No way!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and laughs hysterically. He bounces around the balcony like a pinball game. "Oh does that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world! I.." he stopped packing to look back at me and at Al who looked sad but also happy.

"Genie, I'm-I'm gonna miss you." Al said quietly

"Me too, Al. No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me." He hugged Al tightly in a brotherly hug and Al returned it.

The Sultan strode over and stood proudly before proclaiming, "That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem."

"Father?" Jasmine asked in confusion and I tried really hard to hide a smile.

"Well, am I sultan or am I sultan? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy."

Jasmine's face breaks into a grin as she sprinted over to Aladdin who took her in his arms and she practically shouted, "Him! I choose...I choose you, Aladdin."

"Ha, ha. Call me Al."

I smiled and then squealed as Genie, who was decked out in a Hawaiian shirt pulled us all into a hug together, "Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug! Mind if I kiss the monkey? " He kissed Abu who chattered indignantly. "Ooh, hairball! Well, I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand."

He stopped next to me on the balcony and touched my shoulder. "Are you coming with me Anala?" He asked hopefully. I smiled and thought about it, before finally shaking my head.

"No I can't this is the first time in your whole life that you've been free to do what you choose with who you choose. Go see the world, have a great time…but when ….when you've found what you want to find out there promise me you'll come back." He blinked in surprise before enveloping me in a hug.

"There is nowhere I'd rather be and no one I would rather be with than you Anala. If you're staying then I'm staying." I smiled at his loyalty but I shook my head.

"No Genie, you've always wanted to see the world and I'm not gonna stand in the way of that dream, and besides if I don't stay who will keep Al out of trouble?"

"Hey I heard that!"

I giggled and turned back to Genie, "Besides they need help getting ready for their wedding, and while you're out there see if you can find news of any way for me to get home, my family must be worried and I'd love for you to meet them!"

He smiled and nodded before leaning in to kiss me. I held onto him as long as I could beforei let him go and I fake punched him in the shoulder, "And don't you go falling for any sexy free girl genies out there or I'll come after you!" he laughed and kissed me one last time.

"Girl genie's have nothing on you Anala, don't worry I'll be back before you know it!" He winked at me before saying goodbye and starting to float away. "I'm outta here! Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds. Hey, Rugman: ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am-I'm free!" I watched him fly off on his adventure already counting the days till he got back and I remembered one of my songs my mom used to sing to me when dad was off on a trip. She taught me to sing it so I could sing it to him. I think the original author was James Horner, and I sang it now for Genie.

_Somewhere Out There_

_beneath the pale moonlight_

_Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight_

_Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer_

_That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there_

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true_

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true_

I smiled as I stared out into the horrizion, "I'll be here when you get back Genie, hurry back!"

Wow that took longer to write then I thought. Don't worry I'm not done yet that's just the first movie I still have two to go. Thanks to all my reviewers for the support I really appreciate it. Stay tuned for the next chapter .. the start of movie two.


End file.
